Reel Life
by Mizuki Ichigo
Summary: Tired of the Hollywood lifestyle, Vincent Valentine decides to disguise himself and find a job. A certain coworker expresses interest in him, but will he be able to keep his disguise and still be true to himself?
1. First Impressions

_Hey there! Okay, for the disclaimer it's on my profile and this is in an alternate universe (hence the 'AU' in the summary, but it would be easy to tell that this is an AU from the summary...but I digress)...enjoy!_

* * *

"I won't be type cast."

"Vincent be reasonable-

"I _**won't**_ be type cast, Lauren." said Vincent, taking another sip from his glass of vintage red wine, he glared at his agent meaningfully and threw a script across the glass desk towards her.

Lauren Woods, agent and manager to the most famous actor in this century; Vincent Valentine: handsome, dangerous, unpredictable and at this moment the most stubborn man she ever had to deal with in the last fifteen minutes. She picked up the discarded script and sighed, raking a hand through her thick blond hair; she counted to ten in her head.

"Vincent, you do know that Lee Marcus is directing this right?"

"Oh really?" Vincent then raised his eyebrows as if he was interested

"Yes, he is, he won best director last year at the Oscars." said an enthusiastic Lauren

He then stood up from his desk, and walked over to her with a hand out expectantly. She then handed the script over and before she could continue persuading him, he suddenly ripped the script in two, as too how he could rip apart a one inch thick script, was beyond her, but at that moment it was the last straw to the already stressful morning that she had.

"VINCENT! THAT WAS THE ONLY COPY THAT WE GOT!"

"Lauren, I'm tired of this…" At the sound of Vincent's low voice she calmed down and wearily sat down in a nearby chair.

"Look, Vince, its not like you don't get enough offers and scripts, the only problem for me is that you have to actually agree to do the movie."

"No, that's not it…I'm tired of all this." He then raised his hands as if indicating the lush mountain-view penthouse that he called home.

"What do you mean 'this'? It's more than anything that anyone can ask for, your famous and rich-

"No, I get chased by the Paparazzi; tabloids write about me every other week saying that I'm engaged to that punk rocker Yuffie Kisaragi, I want a real life."

"Oh, not this again…look I'll come back later when your feeling better, I'll get Seph and Reno to come over…" She then collected her bag and took out her cell, while walking to the door, she flipped open the phone and pressed speed dial number one.

He then raced after her just as she reached the elevator doors, "I'm serious, Lauren!"

"You're serious?! _The_ Vincent Valentine is _serious_? You were _serious_ when you agreed to go to that gala and then last minute you decide that it's not worth it! Look, I don't have time for this drama; call me when you decide to actually get _serious_ about something." She then stepped into the open elevator and angrily pushed the garage floor button.

When the doors of the elevator closed, Vincent suddenly punched the wall next to the fire alarm in frustration, "Fuck!"

"Whoa, dude you need to chill."

Vincent then turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, "Reno…when did you get here?"

The red head smirked and crossed his arms, "As usual I have my ways."

"You do know that my roof is not a helipad right?"

"Man, why do you always ruin my fun!"

"You're an idiot that's why." said Sephiroth as he came out of the elevator, he then glanced at Vincent and gave an imperceptible nod towards Reno, "Vincent, you need a drink."

Ever since high school, the three were inseparable, even now they still managed to keep in touch every so often. Even though he didn't look it, Reno, the ever flirt and trouble maker taught at the local military piloting school. While Sephiroth battled it out in the courts with his tailored designer suits and calm, cool intellect. With his good looks, mysteriousness and an ability to make even the most boring plays and scripts great, Vincent was a natural actor.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, with hot chicks and booze." said Reno as he looked back at Vincent from the passenger seat of Sephiroth's black Beamer.

Vincent then sighed and slumped back into his seat and watched as stores and restaurants flashed by, "So, what's new?"

"I got one hellava, a bitchin' from Highwind, he was all 'yer beer shouldn't be on my fleets, blah blah blah…'"

"You know that he can fire you and even get your piloting license removed for good." said Sephiroth as he made a left turn

"What got your hair in a knot man?" said Reno as he flicked Sephiroth's bangs

"Shit, Reno! I'm driving here!" He then stepped on the breaks just in time as a little old lady crossed the street; said old lady whacked her hand bag on the hood of his car and cursed as colourfully as an old sailor.

"Sorry!" called out Reno as they drove away from the old lady who was picking up the items she dropped from her bag.

"I had one hell of case, my client Mr. Shintz, wouldn't settle for the 200 million that his ex was already willing to give him, because he wanted the dog, Lulu."

"200 mill. Or a dog, man you got clients that have shit for brains. Hey, Vince what's with you, you haven't said a thing." Reno then pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it, but decided not to when he felt more than noticed the icy glare he was getting from a certain silver haired, green eyed, lawyer.

Sephiroth then looked back at the rearview mirror at Vincent who was slumped by the window, looking like a brooding vampire with the way that his hair fell into his crimson eyes. "Hey Count Dracula, we're here."

Getting out of the Beamer, Vincent glanced at the high class club/bar that stood in front of him, before putting on a pair of sunglasses that he brought along just in case the Press was around. As the three of them approached the doors, a dark skinned man with shades and multiple piercings on both ears stopped them, "Name?"

"Rude! Man, long time no see!" Reno then clamped a hand on his shoulder as his other hand was grasped in a loose hand shake. Reno then pulled away and smiled a genuine Reno smile, "How you doin' man?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good, hey let's get together sometime, give me a call, 'kay?" Rude then nodded, and allowed them to pass, ignoring the complaints of a group of teenagers that looked like they had too much to drink.

As Vincent passed a group of teenaged girls wearing too much make up and too little clothes, he heard them whisper to each other, "Hey isn't that Vincent Valentine? Oh my god it is!"

Glad that the club didn't allow for fan crazed teenaged girls to enter, Vincent sighed a breath of relief, he then approached the table that Reno had chosen. Over hearing the conversation going on at the table next to them, he smirked as he noted some of the comments being made about men in general.

"Tifa, all men aren't like that!"

"C'mon Aeris, name one man that doesn't think with their dick or their stomach."

"Well, what about Zack Fair?" said Aeris with a dreamy look

"Aeris, you only said his name because you're engaged to him!" Tifa then took a sip of her cocktail and turned to Elena who came back from the bar with two drinks.

"What did I miss?" Asked the perky blond

"Oh, Tifa was just going on about how all men think with only their dicks and stomachs" said Aeris offhandedly

"That's not true, Tseng isn't like that!" said Elena with a slight twinge of red on her cheeks.

"Admit it Elena, you have a thing for that serious man, but he's probably not going to notice you, he's a total workaholic."

"Fine, I do. Okay how about Vincent Valentine, he's one hot actor."

"He's an actor, he could totally sweep you off your feet and the next day he wouldn't even give a damn when you wake up in the morning without your clothes and he'd kick you out. Heck he could even charm an old lady off all her money and get away with it."

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't judge a man by what the tabloids say." said Vincent as he turned around and looked Tifa in the eye.

"And what gives you authority to butt into our conversation?" said Tifa challengingly

"Curiosity." Said Vincent with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back." Vincent then pulled out a chair from their table and took a seat.

Tifa then crossed her arms and eyed him suspiciously, "So, Mr. Satisfaction, why don't you take your shades off?"

"Tifa!"

"No no, it's alright." Vincent then slowly pulled his designer shades off and neatly tucked them into a breast pocket on his silk crimson dress shirt, looking up at the three women sitting there with their mouths open, he gave a small chuckle and cleared his throat.

"You're...Vincent Valentine…" said a shocked Elena

"Hey Vince! Whoa, and who might you three lovely ladies be?" Reno then came over to Vincent and whispered: "Score! Man, you got to introduce me!"

"Reno, down boy. Sorry for my friend, he's an ass." said Sephiroth as he approached with three drinks.

Aeris and Elena giggled at Reno as he tried to punch the silver haired lawyer and successfully landed on his rear end as a result, while Tifa openly glared at Vincent for interrupting her girl's night out.

While Aeris and Elena got acquainted with Sephiroth and Reno at their original table, a momentary hostile silence surrounded Tifa and Vincent as they continued with their staring contest. Feeling the need to break the ice, Vincent suddenly said without breaking eye contact: "What do you have against men?"

"I have nothing against men, just particular men who chose to pursue a career in acting." said an icy Tifa

"A particular man, I'm assuming, someone who took you for granted, someone who gave you everything and nothing..." Tifa's eyes suddenly looked pained and she tore her gaze away from him.

"That's none of your business! If you'll excuse me." She then picked up her bag and headed towards the ladies room, leaving Vincent alone at the table.

* * *

"Thanks so much Sephiroth!"

"Call, me Seph, and if you have any other marriage license issues just call, alright Aeris?" said Sephiroth with a smile and a wave as he, Reno and Vincent headed towards his Beamer.

"Yo, 'Lena let's get together again, 'kay?" Reno then made a phone gesture with his hand and slid over the hood of Seph's Beamer and opened the back seat door.

As they pulled out of the lot, Vincent watched in the side rear view mirror as Aeris and Elena waved goodbye while Tifa watched her two best friends with a hint of a smile.

"Vince! How'd you do? Man you got a hot one, what's her name?"

"I don't know, she never told me."

"Dude, if you wanted her, you should have put the moves on her, did you at least get her number?"

"No."

"Man, if I was with her, she'd be in my arms right-

"Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." said Vincent and Sephiroth together.

* * *

_Hehe, yeah I just love these three characters, and yes it's pretty obvious that I'm going to be using Reno for the 'fall' guy...anyways this fic is a pretty big departure to what I have previously written, language wise, rating wise, writing style...anyways what do you think?_

_Please Review and Thanks to those that do!_


	2. Smiling Angels, Serious phone calls

_Okay, the disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"So, Tifa, what's it like meeting _the_ Vincent Valentine?"

"I don't know."

Elena suddenly stepped on the breaks and turned around to face Tifa, "What do you mean you don't know?! You were talking with him the whole time!"

"Elena, you should move, people are honking." said Tifa in a bored voice

"Teef, Tell me you said more than those snarky lines to him." Said Elena as she stuck her left arm out the window and gave the driver behind her a particular gesture that stopped their honking, she then continued to drive.

"We didn't talk…"

"Tifa, he's not him you know, all men aren't like Clou-

"Aeris! I don't want to talk about it, Elena take me home, please." Tifa then turned to the window ignoring her two best friends.

Cloud Strife, Tifa's ex, aspiring actor and asshole, ever since that night, she found out that he was just acting as if they were a couple, just because she was close to Barret Wallace, who happened to be the publicist to a few of Hollywood's heavy weights. At that time, Aeris Gainsborough and Elena were there to comfort her, since graduating out of Harvard, the three of have been as thick as thieves.

Even though the three of them were highly qualified, they still decided to work at Shinra Entertainment, Aeris Gainsborough was the motherly and friendly one of the group, making her the perfect general secretary, while Elena was the sporty and energetic one, so she worked in the security department, and that left Tifa Lockhart, a knockout beauty, martial artist, and with the ability to gain anyone's trust with just her smile, she was the perfect PR.

* * *

"Take care of yourself Tifa, see you Monday!" called out Aeris as she and Elena drove away from the curb.

She then took out her keys and walked over to the glass door that read: Seventh Heaven Towers, unlocking the door she stepped into the air conditioned lobby and pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Hey there, Ms. Lockhart! I…I mean Good evening-

"It's alright Tony; and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tifa? You have a good night okay?" She then gave the young security guard a disarming smile and entered the elevator.

Leaving the elevator, she made a right turn and headed to number 1064, before she could even open her own door, the door to apartment 1062 opened and out ran an eight year old girl wearing pink pajamas, said girl then collided into Tifa's legs and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Marlene! What are you doing up this late?" said Tifa as she peeled the girl's arms off her legs and kneeled down so that she was at eye level to the her.

"I missed you and Denzel is being an asshole again."

Tifa smiled and shook her head at the language Marlene just used to describe the ten year old boy that was standing by the door scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "Marlene you know that you shouldn't use that kind of language, c'mon lets get you two back in bed, where's Amy?"

She then shuffled the two kids into the apartment, and closed the door behind her, as the three of them passed the sitting room, she saw Amy asleep on the sofa with her open textbooks around her. "C'mon let's go quietly."

Closing the door to the children's room, Tifa made her way over to the sitting room and began picking up textbooks and stacking them on the coffee table, turning to Amy she gently shook the sleeping student awake, "Amy, c'mon you can go now."

"Huh…Tifa? Oh my god, are the kids okay?! I swear I put them to bed earlier!"

"Calm down, I put them back in bed." Tifa then took a seat next to Amy

"Denzel was at it again huh?" said Amy with a knowing smile

"Yeah, I got to talk to Barret about the kind of language he uses around those two."

"I don't think that will really do anything, but anyways I gotta go, I've go a twenty page thesis to work on, can you tell Barret that I won't be available next week?" said Amy as she packed her bag with five hardcover texts.

"Sure, a twenty page thesis…What are you working on? A Psychoanalysis of the Male mind?" laughed Tifa

"Ha ha, not quite, but it's an analysis of the amount of romance found in relationships and whether or not there is any correlation with how long the couple has been together. Anyways, can you lock up Teef?" Amy then lugged up her bag and headed towards the door.

"Wow…Oh sure; I was just going to head back anyways."

As Tifa locked the apartment door, Amy headed towards the elevator, bumping into Barret along the way.

Just as Tifa was going to open her door, for the second time today, somebody stopped her, "Teef!"

Turning around at the call of her name, Tifa's eyes widened in surprise, "Barret!"

"Hey, I heard from Amy, thanks for watchin' out for my little Marlene and Denzel, you're an angel." Stepping towards her, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Barret, you know it's no problem for me, anyways I'm going to hit the sack, goodnight." Tifa then returned Barret's previous gesture and headed into her apartment before anyone else could stop her.

* * *

"_Crescent and Associates, how may I help you?"_

"_Hello__…Doris is that you?"_

"_Vincent? Oh Vincent Valentine, how are you dear? I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"_I'm fine, is Seph there?"_

"_Right, right, um…can you hold for a second dear?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Seph, it's me."_

"_W__hat's up?"_

"_What's the number to your tailor and optometrist?"_

"_What are you playing at Vincent? You don't need glasses, AND before you complain I have them for appearances."_

"_Seph, just give me the damn numbers."_

"_No, is Reno with you?"_

"_Yeah, hey! Give me-YO SEPH MAN!"_

"_Seph? Sephiroth, dude you there?"_

"…_yeah, Reno, what is he up to?"_

"_Honestly I don't know, he's been acting funny, I think you should come and see him."_

"_It's that 'real life' thing isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I think so, you'd better be here quick." click_

Looking at his phone as if it just grew a head and started singing 'I feel Pretty', Sephiroth slowly placed it back into the cradle and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then grabbed his coat and keys and headed out of his office.

"Mr. Cres-

"Take the day off Doris." said Sephiroth without a glance back at his stunned secretary.

Hurrying to his private elevator, he pressed the down button impatiently, when Reno started sounding serious on the phone, he had cause to worry, as Reno was rarely _**ever**_ serious.

* * *

_Please review and Thanks to those that do!_


	3. Decisions and Familiarity

_Disclaimer on profile, Oh yeah, from the previous chapter the song 'I Feel Pretty' belongs to Leonard Berstein and Steven Sondheim from the play West Side Story, I forgot to add that, sorry...enjoy!_

* * *

"Hmm…green or blue…black or silver…"

"What did I miss?" whispered Sephiroth as he startled Reno

"FUCK! Man you scared the shit outta me!" Reno then turned around and glared angrily at the green eyed man.

"Hey Re- Seph! Good now that you're both here, which is better, green with black or green with silver?" asked Vincent as he held up a bright green card with a pair of black rimmed glasses in one hand and another green card with a pair of silver rimmed glasses in the other hand.

"Vincent...I think you owe us an explanation to your erratic behaviour…"

"Yeah what Seph said but more cool." Added Reno as he ignored how Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

Vincent then sighed and took a seat, placing the cards and glasses on the glass coffee table; he ran a hand through his ink black hair, "Look, guys I know I've been acting strange but I really want to do this, Shinra Entertainment is looking for an assistant in the mail room."

"Whoa, whoa slow down dude…Shinra Entertainment? Assistant?" Reno then looked confusedly at Vincent and Seph.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent then at the cards and pairs of glasses on the coffee table and back again, he then sighed, "You're not serious are you?"

"I am serious." said Vincent with conviction and narrowed eyes.

Reno, still in the dark, switched glances between Vincent and Sephiroth, he stood there thinking, until…"NO WAY!"

Vincent then stood and walked over to Reno, and patted his shoulder, "Way, _man_"

"Vincent do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"A taste of a real life?"

"…assistant in the mail room?" said Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Give me a break that's the only opening they have and it can't be that bad, sorting mail and handing out packages…"

"Vincent Valentine mail boy!" Laughing so much that tears formed in his eyes, Reno slapped Vincent's back, earning him a glare from the handsome actor. "Man, Vince you're actually willing to go through this humiliation just for a taste of life outside of Hollywood?"

"Yes, and do you have to be more of an ass, than you already are?"

Instantly sobering, Reno made to tackle Vincent but Sephiroth intervened with a choke hold, "So how are you planning to pull this off?"

"You guys are with me on this?" said a surprised Vincent

"Of course, we are." said Sephiroth as he quickly let Reno go as he noticed the red head was turning blue and his struggling lessened

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to miss, _the_ Vincent Valentine as mail boy." said a slightly ruffled Reno with a smirk.

* * *

"Hello, Welcome to Shinra Entertainment, I'm Aeris, how may I help you?" said Aeris with a smile as she put the cordless headset on her desk. 

"…hello, I'm here for the mail room assistant job." Vincent then adjusted his black rimmed glasses and smiled.

Remembering back to the day before, Reno and Seph had helped him with his wardrobe and his outer appearance. It took him at least two hours to decide what colour contacts to wear, in which Reno and Sephiroth were no help as they both promoted the eye colour that they had. In the end Sephiroth won, with the mere comment of: 'Do you really want the eye colour of that moron?' as he turned to Reno, who was pointing out how blue eyes are better than green with a stick figure drawing that he was holding.

After sorting out the argument of eye colour, picking out his wardrobe for each day was even more migraine inducing, since each of the three men had their own preferences in style: Reno with his slacker/whatever is clean style, Sephiroth with his business/professional look and Vincent with his rocker/urbanite style. Eventually Vincent chose a mix of everybody's style.

"The mail room assistant job? Oh, yeah Johnny got in an accident; anyways can you please fill this out?" Aeris then placed an employee placement form on the counter with a pen.

"Don't I need to have an interview first?"

She then stood up from her desk and motioned him to lean in, and whispered: "It's an easy job, and you probably have a good memory, so I don't think that Rufus will mind, as long as everyone gets what they need then you're good."

"Oh…okay." Vincent then picked up the form and pen and headed over to the sitting area, while Aeris went back to answering phone calls.

Taking a look at the form, Vincent uncapped the pen, and filled in his name before realizing that he just put in his real name, swearing silently he crossed out his last name and put the first thing that came to mind, his agent, Lauren Woods. The now newly named Vincent Woods, stood up and went up to Aeris who was chatting with Elena.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" said Elena as she turned around and eyed Vincent warily

"Elena! Don't be so rude, he's going to be our new mail boy…I mean mail man." said Aeris with a sheepish smile. She then took the form and pen and scanned the sheet, "So…Mr. Vincent Woods, you have a background in visual arts?"

"Yes, I did some advertising for some of Vincent Valentine's movies."

"Say, you look like him, you just need to wear your hair down, get rid of those glasses and have red eyes instead of green." said Elena as she tilted her head back and forth as if imagining him suddenly transforming on the spot.

"Oh, your right!" said Aeris she then joined Elena's observing, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be working.

Feeling self conscious of the fact that two women were staring at him, he cleared his throat, startling the two women.

"Sorry, but you do look like him." said Aeris with a faint smile

"It's alright, I…uh…get that a lot."

"Well, welcome to Shinra Entertainment." said Elena with a wave as she headed back towards the security office.

"Uh, sorry about Elena, she can be a bit intense sometimes."

"Its fine, she has to be since she works in the security department, right?"

"Yes, that is true…"

"So when do I work?"

"Would tomorrow be too soon to ask?"

"Tomorrow is fine, thank you Ms. Gainsborough." said Vincent while he read her name tag

"Call, me Aeris, and welcome to Shinra Entertainment."

* * *

_Yeah, it's short...oh well I guess this fic ain't up to par with others...meh, anyways what do you think? Please review._


	4. Déjà vu and The Dropped Fork Technique

_Hey there, thanks for the reviews, disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"Vincent, meet Tifa Lockhart, Tifa, meet Vincent Woods."

"Hi and welcome to Shinra Entertainment." said Tifa as she put out a hand.

Vincent, suddenly feeling déjà vu, blinked back at her smiling face, before taking her hand and giving it a good shake, "Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lockhart."

"Oh, call me Tifa, anyways I'll be showing you around, since Miss Answering Machine, doesn't like to put people on hold for a long time." She then glared at Aeris who suddenly seemed to be searching for something.

"…right, anyways, shall we get started with this tour?"

Vincent then nodded and let Tifa take the lead, while silently trailing after her, he thought back to their first encounter, how hurt and confused she was in comparison to the cheerful and friendly woman in front of him.

After pressing the up button on the elevator, she turned around and curiously looked at him, "So, Vincent…what made you want to have a job like this?"

"I wanted a change in my…surroundings." Vincent then turned to the open elevator doors and motioned for her to get in.

She obliged and entered, pressing the button for the tenth floor, she then glanced back at the tall man, and suddenly voiced out a thought that she hadn't intended for him to hear, "You, look like him."

"Sorry?" said Vincent as he gave her a puzzled look

"Oh…I mean, well you look sort of like Vincent Valentine." said Tifa with an embarrassed smile.

"It's alright, I get that a lot…so what department do you work in?"

"PR, Public Relations, it's not a bad job, its just sometimes people don't like to…co-operate. I also work a bit in the advertising department."

After ten minutes of being in Tifa's company, Vincent began to realize that he actually liked this woman, in comparison to other women who'd just fawn over him and smother him because of his looks. Tifa's company was refreshing to say the least; she was friendly, talkative and beautiful. Every time she smiled, Vincent just had to smile back, her smile brought out this warmth in him that he never thought that he had.

The tour around the company was pretty interesting as Tifa would introduce each person and while the two of them walked to another department, she would tell him the good and bad points of that certain person. When the two of them came to the president's office, Tifa had nothing really bad to say as they both were being watched by Tseng, President Rufus Shinra's security and right hand man. By the end of the tour, Vincent was thoroughly confused, feeling the need to confirm that she was indeed in office 202; he stopped her from leaving the mailroom.

"… uh…Tifa?"

"Hmmm? Yes Vincent?" said Tifa with another disarming smile

"Correct me if I'm wrong, your office is 202?"

"202? Oh no, it's in another building." said a serious Tifa

"Another building?" said Vincent with a slightly shocked look

Suddenly Tifa started giggling, and then smirked, "I'm joking, and you should have seen the look on your face."

"Anyways, if you have any questions you can ask me, I'll see you around, Vince." with a wave, she left the mailroom without a glance behind her.

While Tifa walked back to her office, little did she notice the security camera following her….

* * *

"Look at her, only his first day and she's already eating lunch with him." said Tifa as she watched Melissa from accounting and Vincent chatting while they ate lunch. 

"I bet she's going to use the dropped fork technique." said Elena lazily as she stirred the ice in her iced tea.

"Dropped fork technique?"

"Aeris, Aeris, Aeris, you never tried or even heard of the almighty 'Dropped Fork Technique'? Ok, just watch Melissa, you'll see in: five, four, three, two, and one."

At 'one' Melissa 'accidentally' dropped her fork right by her feet, as she was about to bend down and pick it up, Vincent being the ever gentleman that he was stopped her and bent down to pick it up and was given a view of Melissa's legs. He then stiffly straightened himself up and gave back her fork.

Elena turned to Aeris and said in a lecturing tone: "There you have it the 'Dropped Fork Technique', a technique in which our dear little Melissa uses every time there is a new employee that catches her eye. Do you want a blow by blow account of how she did it?"

"Alright, I get it, enough of the lecture." said Aeris

"I bet he's pretty happy about that." said Tifa

Aeris turned to watch Melissa and Vincent, noticing how stiffly Vincent answered Melissa's questions, she decided to voice her opinion on the matter, "I think he's more uncomfortable than happy, Tifa."

Tifa then quickly turned to the two, just as Vincent stood up and left the table, "Well, I guess that he had enough fun today."

Elena and Aeris both stared at Tifa as if she just suddenly jumped on the table and began dancing the can-can. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" said Elena

"Jealousy?! Elena, come on, I just gave him a tour that's all."

"Only a tour…I'd say you two were doing more than that, with that many smiles you gave him you could crack your cheeks."

Tifa then flustered and turned to Elena, and angrily pointed a finger at her, "You were spying on me!"

"No, I was working and it's for your own safety."

"Okay, okay, you two, now Elena you know that it's not per company protocol to 'spy' on company workers." Elena then turned away with a pout and continued with eating her lunch, while Tifa gave a triumphant smile.

"And, Tifa, don't you think you should admit that you have an attraction towards Mr. Woods?" said Aeris with a smile

Choking on a bit of lettuce that she just swallowed, Tifa turned to Aeris disbelievingly, "An attraction?! Well…I think I'm full so, see you two later." She then packed up her partly eaten lunch and headed back to her office in a huff.

"You noticed it too, huh?" said Elena with a smile

"Yes, and I think we should convince Tifa that she does like the man."

* * *

"Vincent, Vincent!" At the call of his name he turned around puzzled as to who called his name since everyone in the office was working, finally noticing a wave of a hand down the hallway, he headed towards it. 

"Vincent, boy you sure can walk fast." said Elena

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine, so what is the matter?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could write this out and sign it?" said Elena as she passed him a form.

He took the form and scanned it quickly, then looked up confusedly at Elena, "Are you sure I have to copy this out, don't I just need to sign it?"

Elena then flustered and said, "Uh…it's a new security protocol, we need a sample of your writing…in order to…uh…make sure it really is you that we are hiring."

"Okay…is it alright if I give to you after I finish with these packages?"

"Sure, I'll be in my office." Elena then turned away and headed back down the hallway that she just came from.

Vincent then sighed and turned back to the clipboard in his hands and smiled, noticing that the next package was to go to a particular PR.

* * *

_Yes, I know this fic has a slow start, anyways I'm a type of person who likes to explore a bit of each character before putting a pair together..._

_Please review, It honestly does help me with the writing of this fic, the more reviews the more motivated I will be to finish it, thanks in advance to those who do!_


	5. Getting Comfortable?

_Disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"_So, how did it go?"_

"_Not bad, you remember the three women that we met at that bar?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_They all work here."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Why don't you sound surprised?"_

"_Vincent, I don't know what you were talking about with that brunette, but Elena and Aeris told us that they work there."_

"_Oh…"_

"_What happened between you two anyways?"_

"_I don't know, after she found out who I was, it just went sour from there, she probably just recently broke up with some idiot that used her."_

"_I see, well I better go before my client gets clingy again, bye."_ With a flip of a finger, Vincent closed his phone and tucked it back into his pocket and turned back to the stack of packages in front of him.

After one week of working here, he gained the nickname of Valentine, since he 'looked' so much like the actor, and many phone numbers of various female co-workers. Lifting up a particularly large package he began to make his way out of the mailroom, until he accidentally collided with someone, scattering the pile of papers that person had.

Peaking around the package, Vincent quickly put down the package and began picking up the papers and apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, thanks Valentine." Picking up his package again, Vincent was about to move on when someone called for him.

"Vincent!"

"Yes?" said Vincent as he approached Tifa who waved to him from her office

"Are you busy? Well, I guess you are, put that down for a second will ya?" She then motioned for him to come into her office.

"Anyways I heard from Aeris that you have some background in visual arts, and I was wondering if you could help me with this." She then brought him over to a large light box and pointed to the novel cover.

The illuminated cover was titled: _Forgotten Memories_, Vincent then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and voiced his confusion as to what she needed help with, "What exactly do you need help with for this?"

"Oh, well the thing is…" said Tifa with some apprehension in her voice

"Yes?"

"Well, the advertising department was looking to hire Vincent Valentine to pose for the cover, but it seems that they couldn't contact him, and Rufus was really pushing for it, so…"

"So, you want me to stand in for him?" said a surprised Vincent as he looked back at her, she nodded.

"I don't kn-

"Tifa! Oh..." said a blue haired man as he looked at Vincent.

"Max, when did you get here?" asked Tifa as she smiled towards the new comer in her office.

"Oh, just now…when you say look-a-like, I say doppelganger." Max then stepped up to Vincent and before Vincent could say a word of protest or even step back, Max suddenly pulled off his glasses and untied the black ribbon that held his hair back.

"Excuse me!" Vincent then tried to grab back his glasses but Max threw them over to Tifa who caught them and before he knew it, Vincent was standing right in front of Tifa looking down at her surprised face.

"…Tifa…can I have my glasses back?" said a breathless Vincent, as to why he was breathless, he couldn't tell, but the proximity between them was so close that he could see the specks of brown in her wine coloured eyes.

"…Oh…" She then blinked a few times then gave his glasses back.

"Perfect! Just perfect, I found the image for _Forgotten Memories_!" cried out Max as he came over to Vincent and Tifa and placed one hand on each of their backs.

Tifa then snapped out of her daze and looked at Max confusedly, "You found the image?"

"Tifa, why didn't you tell me? You sneaky little girl." said Max in a teasing tone

"Wait slow down Max, you found the image that you want to use?"

"Yes, and why didn't you tell me that you two are together?" said Max with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT!" said Vincent and Tifa together as they both looked at Max as if he grew a second head.

"We're not together." said Tifa with conviction

"Aww that's too bad, anyways I want you two in my studio at nine tonight or you'll be talking to Rufus directly, so I'll see you two tonight." Max then left Tifa's office in a rush before either she or Vincent could stop him.

"Tifa, explain to me what he meant by 'going to his studio'"

"…he wants us to pose for the cover…" said Tifa with a sigh

Vincent then ran his hand through his now mussed up hair and adjusted his glasses, "I'm not going."

"I'm sorry Vincent, but unless you still want to work here, you're going to have to go."

"But-

"Vincent you have to understand, Max holds a lot of power here…even Rufus would agree to anything that he suggests, I'm not happy about this either." said Tifa in a tired tone.

* * *

"Take your shirt off." 

"Excuse me?!"

Arriving ten minutes after nine at Max's studio, Max rushed the two of them to the makeup room, and shuffled Tifa off to a changing room; he was now directing Vincent to take his shirt off. It wasn't that he was nervous of removing his shirt, it was the fact that his disguise could be easily given away at any moment that bothered him.

"Vincent, work with me here, I know you want to get out of here as fast as possible, so please just remove your shirt and glasses and put this one on and take a seat."

Vincent grudgingly obliged and took a look at the black dress shirt that he was buttoning up, somebody then came over and cut the elastic band that he was using as a hair tie and mussed up his hair even more. He was then pushed over to the wall length mirror and told to just stand there and look at his reflection. Still unsure as to what was happening Vincent was about to turn around when he noticed the reflection of Tifa in a stunning crimson number, suddenly a flash went off.

"Yes, perfect, that expression Vincent, wonderful you're a natural. Okay now that our lady is here, Vincent please take a seat, and Tifa please sit in front of him, now Vincent don't be shy, wrap your arms around Tifa from behind."

Vincent tentatively did as he was told, noticing that she was slightly shivering from the cool studio, he leaned forward so that his chest pressed against her back, giving her his warmth. Eventually the two of them became more comfortable with each other until the end of the shoot.

"Thank you, Tifa and Vincent, I think the advert department will be happy with these. I don't think that we'll change your eye colour, Vincent, since we don't want the real Mr. Valentine to sue us." said Max with a cheerful smile and a wink towards Vincent as he escorted the two of them to the door, "Drive safely now."

* * *

"Well, shall we go?" said Vincent with his arm out 

Taking the hint, Tifa linked her arm with his and headed towards his Mini Cooper, "Vincent, thank you."

"What for?" said Vincent as he pressed the keypad to unlock the doors.

"For, well keeping me warm in the studio and for driving me here." said Tifa with a blush.

"It's no problem." He then opened the passenger door for her and she stepped into his car.

Getting into the driver side of the car, he then buckled his seat belt and turned to Tifa, "Seven Heaven Towers?"

"Actually it's _Seventh_ Heaven Towers" said Tifa with a smile.

"Right, Seventh Heaven Towers." said Vincent, he then turned on the engine and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

"Do you want to come up?" 

Vincent looked out at Tifa who stood by the doors of the main lobby, and thought why not considering everything that had happened on this Friday. He then nodded and turned the ignition off, and got out and locked the car.

"Good Evening, Tifa." said Tony with a smile, he then noticed Vincent behind her and suddenly his eyes widened.

"No way, _the_ Vincent Valentine?!"

Vincent then stepped under a light and chucked softly, "Sorry, I'm not Vincent Valentine, but I am Vincent Woods."

"Whoa, shit, you look so much like Valentine."

"Yes, I get that a lot."

"Shall I leave you two to talk?" said Tifa from an open elevator

"Oh, sorry, anyways have a good night, Tifa, Vincent." Tony then gave the two of them a mock salute and headed back to his station.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode." said Tifa with a laugh, she then closed the door behind him and took his jacket. 

"Take a seat, you want something to drink?" said Tifa as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, Tifa came into the sitting room with two cups of hot coco, and placed them on the coffee table, she then sat down on the other side of the sofa right next to Vincent, "Here you go."

"Vincent?" She then turned to Vincent who was slouched on his side of the sofa fast asleep.

She then smiled and got up and went to her bedroom to get a spare blanket. After getting Vincent into a more comfortable position on the sofa, she covered him with the blanket and brushed his hair from his face. She then removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table, admiring how pale and beautiful he looked. Brushing aside more of his ebony hair, she then headed off to bed with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

_I can hear it those of you out there thinking: "Finally some character interaction!" _

_Yes it was long over due...though I wasn't sure if this is right, physical interaction before emotional...well let me know..._

_I know I sound like a broken record, but Please review and Thanks for those that do!_


	6. Mustaches and A robotic cat

_Disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"_Hey, Marlene come here."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Pass me the black__."_

"_Denzel!"_

"_C'mon let's move before he wakes."_

Roused from his sleep, Vincent swore that he heard the voices of two kids, sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and stifled a yawn. Finally opening up his eyes, he quickly realized that this wasn't his home, he swiftly got up and looked around him, noticing some crayons and coloured construction paper next to his glasses on the coffee table; he quickly put them on, to keep his charade of being a lowly mailroom worker. Turning around at the sound of muffled giggling, he finally noticed the eight year old girl standing in her pajamas in the hallway.

The little girl boldly walked up to him and giggled a bit before sticking out a hand and introducing herself: "I'm Marlene."

"Marlene get back here!" whispered a boy of about ten years from an open closet door.

Marlene then turned around and whispered back, "No, I'm talking to Mr. Cupid here."

Looking down at Marlene, Vincent's eyes widened at being called 'Mr. Cupid', before he could say a word, he heard Tifa's voice call out from the kitchen.

"Kids, breakfast is ready…kids?" Tifa then walked into her sitting room and started to laugh.

Vincent then looked at Tifa, quizzically, "Is something wrong?"

She then glanced at him again and another torrent of laughter came over her, finally after a good three minutes, she got a hold of herself and led him over to the bathroom, giggling a bit she turned him to face the mirror. He then stared back at himself and chucked, finally noticing the extravagant curled mustache that was drawn on his face with some face paint. Turning to Tifa, he smiled and asked, "How does it look?"

"I think you'd look better without It." said Tifa with a smirk, "You get washed up and breakfast is in the kitchen."

Breakfast was a wonderful affair, after all the introductions were made, the four of them sat in the sitting room, each with their plate of pancakes, watching Saturday morning cartoons. After helping Tifa get a squirming Denzel out of his pajamas, Vincent then gathered all the dishes and began washing them.

"Oh, you can leave them." said Tifa as she nodded her head towards the pile of dishes in her sink

"No, it's no problem, it's the least I can do. Why didn't you wake me?" said Vincent as he scrubbed the plates.

"Well, you looked so peaceful asleep there, and it wasn't a problem for me so I just thought why not." said Tifa with a shrug

"I see…so are Marlene and Denzel yours?"

"Oh, no, no…Marlene and Denzel belong to my neighbour Barret Wallace; I sometimes watch over those two when he's busy."

"Barret Wallace, as in the publicist Barret Wallace?" said Vincent with wide eyes.

Tifa then looked a bit suspicious at Vincent and decided to just ignore the nagging feeling that she was getting and answered his question, "Yes, by the way how did you know?"

"Uh…I have a friend, who is in that business." Vincent then rinsed the last plate and placed it in the drying rack and dried his hands.

After saying his goodbyes to the kids and Tifa, and promising to Marlene that he will come and visit again, he got into his car and headed home. Along the way he stopped at the nearest fast food restaurant and took out his coloured contacts which were bothering him to no end. As he approached his private lot, he noticed Sephiroth's black BMW and Reno's Harley and an unknown Cadillac Escalade parked next to his sleek silver Toyota Hybrid FT-HS.

Parking the Mini, he threw the keys to Alex who was his personal mechanic. After a bit of catching up with him, Vincent then headed into his own private entrance to the lobby.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Valentine, Misters Crescent, Reno and Tuesti were looking for you, I took the liberty of allowing them up." said Nigel who then handed him his mail.

"Thank you, Nigel and how was your morning?" said Vincent as he flipped through the mail and chucked out the advertisements.

"It was fine, sir." Vincent then looked up at the Older English man and sighed. Despite his refusal to not call anyone by their first names, Nigel was an excellent manager.

"Mr. Valentine, your elevator is here." Just as Nigel announced that, the elevator doors opened and Vincent entered with a wave goodbye to Nigel the doors closed. He then pulled out his key and put it into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button that lighted up when his key was in place.

Just as he left the elevator, the door to his penthouse opened and Reno was suddenly shoved out with the door behind him slamming shut.

"What did you do now Reno?" said an exasperated Vincent

"Shit, I don't know, Seph was going on about something with Reeve and suddenly he chucks me out, saying something about talking to you for a bit…" said Reno as he scratched his neck, suddenly his head perked up, "Oh! Shit! Uh…hey Vince!"

"Reno…what is going on?" said Vincent as he narrowed his eyes at the red head who fidgeted in response to his scrutiny.

"Nothing is going on…hey! Where were you last night?" said Reno with a sly smile on his face.

"I was at a co-worker's place; now move away from the door." said Vincent as he shoved Reno away, unlocked the door and quickly shut the door behind him before Reno could pester him with more questions and looks of disbelief.

"I bet it was that brunette! Man, is she hot!" called out Reno from the other side of the door.

"Vincent Valentine!" said Reeve louder than necessary, as he was surprised to see him come in.

Reeve Tuesti, prop designer and an all around good guy, who worked with Vincent on many of his films. He was the one that designed and made the contacts and glasses that Vincent were using to disguise himself. As the why he was here with Seph and Reno, confused the crimson eyed actor, since he rarely saw Reeve out of the warehouse in which he tinkered in.

"Reeve…Sephiroth what's going on?" said Vincent as he eyed the two men suspiciously

"Oh, nothing really just talking with a few old friends, so are they working fine?" said Reeve with a smile

Vincent then looked at Reeve, then Sephiroth, then back again and sighed, "Yes, but they still hurt when I leave them in to long."

"Oh here, just use it when your eyes start hurting." suddenly from behind Reeve's back a robotic cat stepped away from its hiding spot holding a bottle of some unknown liquid. The cat then walked up to Vincent and stood there looking up at him, waiting for him to take the bottle.

Taking the bottle, Vincent gave Reeve a questioning look, "Oh it's my new prototype, Cait Sith, I still need to add a voice to him."

"Cute…"

"Hey! What's going on in there!" yelled out Reno from the other side of the door.

The three men in the room all rolled their eyes, and ignored him. Finding that no one answered him, Reno walked back a few steps from the door and charged forward. Expecting to hit the door, he closed his eyes, instead of actually hitting the door he went clean through it since Vincent opened it just in time. Slowing down a bit when he didn't feel a hard surface he opened his eyes in time to close them again as he stumbled head first to the hardwood floor as he tripped over Cait Sith.

"Fuck! My head…" said Reno as he grasped his head in pain, he then turned to Reeve and pointed to the robotic cat who was at this moment brushing itself off, "You should watch were you put your shit."

Quickly intervening before Reeve could retaliate with some rather colourful cursing, Sephiroth cleared his throat and turned to Vincent, "Where were you last night?"

At the mention of last night, Reno smirked, while Sephiroth and Reeve looked at Vincent expectantly. Feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass, Vincent turned around to look out a window and nonchalantly said: "I was at a co-workers place."

"Yeah, the hot brunette with the oh so sweet body, from the bar!"

"She has a name you know!" said Vincent in uncharacteristic angry voice, noticing how the three men were staring at him shocked, he mumbled a quick apology to the three of them and quickly walked to his bedroom.

Once Vincent was out of earshot, Sephiroth turned to Reeve and Reno who both were surprisingly looking concerned yet they had a knowing smile on their faces.

"I think we should meet this woman, it seems that our little Vinny is becoming attached…" said Sephiroth with a smirk.

* * *

_I thought a bit of 'family time' would do some good for Vincent, what do you think?_

_Please Review, and thanks for those that do!_


	7. A New Happiness?

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

At the sound of the handle to the security office door turning, Elena quickly turned the monitor of the computer she was using off, and turned towards the wall filled with security monitors, she then tried to act as bored as she could. 

"Elena?" said Aeris as she came into the room

"Aeris, you scared the heck out of me." Elena quickly got up and led the secretary over to the computer and turned the monitor back on.

"Elena, you should have seen me through the glass-

"Aeris, I'm not blind, but haven't you noticed that the glass is frosted?" said Elena as she gave an exasperated look at Aeris who smiled weakly out of embarrassment.

"Anyways, I've only analyzed half of it." Elena then pointed the screen which showed the written statement that she had gotten Vincent to copy out and sign.

"Okay so far so good, you get that done and I'll get Vincent to work with Tifa on her next assignment." The two women nodded to each other and Aeris then left the office and headed back to her station.

* * *

"Yo…uh I mean hello." 

"Hello, welcome to Shinra Entertainment, my name is Aeris, how may I help you?"

"Uh…I'm looking for Vincent…" said Reno as leaned toward Aeris who leaned back from him with a weak smile.

"Vincent…?"

"Uh, you know he has green eyes and glasses-

"Vincent!" called out Aeris in relief as he just came out of the elevator holding several packages.

"Hey Aeris." said Vincent warmly as he approached her and the red head.

"Vincent, um…Mister…"

"Axel…just Axel, got it memorized?" said Reno with a smirk towards Aeris.

Vincent looked at Reno with a stare and turned to Aeris, "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

He then grabbed Reno's arm and pushed him towards the sitting area and whispered, "Reno what the hell are you doing _**here**_?"

"I wanted to visit, you man."

"Visit?! And is that a hedgehog on your head?" said Vincent as he turned to a worried Aeris and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes a visit and a job inquiry. And it's called a wig, Reeve just made it last minute alright?" said Reno as he glared at Vincent.

"Well, now is not the time for you to be here."

"Dude, just play along, I won't do anything to ruin anything, got it memorized?" said Reno with a wink and he sauntered over to Aeris.

Vincent glared at the back of his best friend, who was busy flirting with Aeris.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" 

"Whoa, chill man." said Reno as he poured himself a shot of vodka.

After getting home that evening, Vincent called up Reno and Sephiroth and demanded that they get their 'worthless asses' over and explain to him why they were at Shinra Entertainment.

"Reno, you ass, one mistake or slip and my cover is blown!" Vincent then turned to Sephiroth and glared at the silver haired man who was calmly watching him vent his frustrations on the red head.

"And you! You put him up to it didn't you?!"

"Vincent, calm down, I did no such thing." Sephiroth then stood up and led him over to the table and nodded to Reno who came over with the Smirnoff bottle and a clean shot glass.

"Look, Vincent its just coincidence that Rufus Shinra, decided to hire me for some negotiations and Reno as a security guard, though I have no idea why he did…"

"Hey! And it's just a part time thing, so we won't see each other." said Reno as he pushed a shot towards Vincent, "Besides; I have my disguise so Elena and Aeris won't be able to tell that you're Vincent Valentine."

* * *

"My, Ms. Gainsborough, it's been a while." 

"Max! How have you been?" said Aeris with a bright smile as she stood up and gave the photographer a hug.

"I've been well, and I hear from Teefy that you and Zack are engaged." said the blue haired man with a grin.

"Yes, we are, so what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm just here to drop off the shots for the _Forgotten Memories_ shoot." said Max with a wave of a manila envelope, "I think their the best ones this year."

"Really? May I?" said Aeris with a smile

"Sure, why not, call out Elena too; I think she'll be pleasantly surprised." Max then handed the envelope to Aeris after the three of them were seated at the sitting area.

Taking out a large stack of photos, Max grinned at the widened eyes of Elena and Aeris as they gazed at each of the photos of Vincent and Tifa. One particular picture caught Aeris' eye and she pulled it away from the others, turning to Max she pointed to the photo and asked: "Is this Tifa? Is she actually smiling and having fun here?"

Taking the photo from Aeris' hand, Max smiled and nodded, "Yes, I took that when the two of them weren't looking."

In the photo was Vincent seated on a wooden chair with Tifa on his lap, Vincent smiling at Tifa as she laughed at a joke that he told.

Aeris then turned to Max and smiled, "You know it's been a while since we've seen her that happy."

Max gave a sigh and nodded, "I know what you mean, Cloud really got to her…"

Elena flipped through the stack and then sucked in a breath, "Wow…"

Max then took at look over at the photo in Elena's hand and grinned, "Yes, for that I had to be a bit more persuasive."

Aeris then grabbed the photo from Elena's hand and stared at the photo that had both Vincent and Tifa in a bedroom setting. Vincent was topless and looking deeply into the eyes of Tifa, who in turn was gazing back up at him. Vincent held Tifa in his arms and from the angle and the profile of the two of them it looked as if the two of them were going to kiss.

Max then laughed at Aeris' speechless expression and began collecting the photos, "Well I think I should head up."

"Oh yes." Aeris then passed the photo over to him and smiled, "Thank you, Max."

"Oh, it's no problem; I hope you two have something planned for the two of them. It's a shame for all that chemistry to go to waste." said Max with a wink as he entered the elevator.

* * *

_Okay, I don't know if any of you noticed, but there is a bit of a nod to the character of Axel from Tetsuya Nomura's Kingdom Hearts II (and I acknowledge the fact that those characters do not belong to me but Disney and Square Enix). _


	8. Questionable Actions

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

As word got round of Tifa and Vincent's photos, many of Tifa's female co-workers would give jealous glares at her as she passed by. Tifa wasn't the only victim of jealous glares as Vincent would get some from the male co-workers who tried just about anything to get the attention of the beautiful PR.

Suppressing a groan from getting another glare, Vincent picked up his mail list and began sorting out the different packages. Five minutes to his lunch break, Reno came into the mailroom with a letter in his hands.

"Hey Vinny the mail boy!"

"Re-Axel…what can I do for you." said Vincent with a forced smile.

After the first week of seeing his two best friends in the office, Vincent swore that they were doing this to get on his nerves; little did he know that they were there to find out more information on Tifa.

"Vinny, Vinny, Vinny…" said Reno with a smirk as he noticed how Vincent's eyes narrowed at each time he said 'Vinny'.

Vincent looked around the mailroom, once he was sure that no one was around, he turned to Reno and said in an annoyed voice: "What do you want?"

"Vincent, how rude…" said Reno with a smile, "I just want you to give this message to Seph."

Thinking back to his first three days, Reno had told Aeris and Elena that he and Seph knew Vincent really well. Having heard that, Aeris and Elena had gleamed as much information on Vincent as they could without rousing suspicion, while he did the same for Tifa. Eventually he learned of Elena and Aeris' plan to get Vincent and Tifa together, so he played along with their plans.

"Why don't you just give it to him yourself? He's just down the hall."

"You're the mail boy here right? So I would think that it would be your job to give messages." said Reno with a grin

Vincent glared at Reno and grabbed the letter and walked out of the mailroom mumbling, "Asshole."

* * *

Taking a sip from his glass of water, Sephiroth turned to the letter he just received from an annoyed Vincent and opened it, while reading the letter the smile that he had slowly turned to a smirk. Folding up the message and placing it into his breast pocket, he excused himself and closed the door to Rufus' office and turned to the men's room.

"_Yo!"_

"_Reno…"_

"_Seph!"_

"_I got your letter; let the girls do as they wish."_ Closing his phone before Reno could respond, Sephiroth left the washroom and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about your steamy photos with Valentine." said Elena as she wiggled her eyebrows and nodded towards Vincent who sat at a table with 'Axel' and Sephiroth.

Tifa then lightly punched Elena's upper right arm, "It's not like that!"

"Tifa, you're in denial, c'mon look at him, he's gorgeous." said Elena with a sigh

"Since you're so into him, why don't you chase him down?"

"No way, girl, he's yours, besides I heard he stayed over."

"Where-

"Axel, he and Seph are close with Valentine."

Tifa then scowled and continued to attack her garden salad, "I invited him up and he fell asleep on the sofa, and that's all that happened, alright you two." She lifted her fork and pointed it at Aeris and Elena for emphasis, ignoring the lettuce that was falling off it.

"Sure…" Elena then leaned back on her chair before Tifa could kick her in the shin.

* * *

"Vince, man you should have told us that you were with her for that photo shoot." said Reno with a nudge at Vincent's side and a wolfish grin

"Shut up, and eat your burger, hedgehog." said an irritated Vincent

"Hey! I-

"_**Axel**_…we don't want to make a scene now, do we?" said Sephiroth in a calm smooth voice that gave Reno goose bumps as he shut his open mouth.

"I take it that after the photo shoot, you drove Ms. Lockhart home?"

Vincent turned to Sephiroth and sighed, "Yes, and you know that your not in court right?"

Ignoring the exasperated look on Vincent's face, Sephiroth continued with his 'cross examination', "So you drove her home and she invited you up…"

"Yes, and I fell asleep on her sofa, end of story. Now are you finished harassing me, or do I need to call my lawyer?" said Vincent as he got up from his seat to throw out his trash.

"C'mon Tifa, I was only joking…look out!" Elena then cringed as Tifa collided into Vincent and spilled her triple chocolate latte onto him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" said Tifa as she took a bunch of napkins from Aeris' hand and began to dab at his shirt.

"I'm fine, it wasn't hot and I should have been watching were I was going." said Vincent with a weak smile.

"No, it was my fault, do you have a change of clothes?" asked Tifa as looked at the chocolate stain on his white dress shirt.

"No-

"Okay, come with me." Tifa then grabbed his hand and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

"You know that you didn't have to do this much for my shirt." said Vincent as he took off said shirt.

"It's not…not…a problem." said Tifa as she quickly tore her gaze from his chest and went into her bedroom and searched for a suitable shirt.

With only fifteen minutes of their lunch break to spare, Tifa tore through the midday traffic and drove Vincent over to her apartment to get him a spare shirt. Now that the adrenaline in her system was wearing off, she suddenly realized the absurdity of her actions. Turning around at the smell of chocolate, she all of a sudden realized just how close she was to a topless, chocolate covered Vincent.

"I…"

"Tifa…"

Both of their gazes locked on each other, Vincent slowly lowered his head, as Tifa raised hers, just as their lips were about to touch, the ringtone of Axel F began playing.

"I think its yours." said Tifa as she quickly stepped back from Vincent and continued with her search.

Vincent then turned around and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Pulling out his cell from his pocket he sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub, guessing that it was 'Axel' on the phone, he let it ring for a while longer.

"_Yo, Vince__, took you long enough, you better not be doing anything naughty."_

"_I'm not, you prick, why the hell did you change the ringtone I had set for you?"_

"_So you noticed-_

"_Who wouldn't notice Reno, it's annoying."_

"_Hey! It's Axel, A-X-E-L, get it memorized! Hey, no- Vincent?"_

"_Seph, what's-_

"_You got five minutes to get back here, before Tseng comes around, I'll buy you some time." click_

"Fuck…" Vincent then closed his phone and quickly cleaned himself, just as he opened the door a burgundy Harvard Varsity T-shirt was thrown at him.

"We have less than five minutes to get back." said Tifa and Vincent at the same time.

Quickly pulling the shirt over his head, he raced after Tifa who was waiting outside her apartment to lock up.

The drive back to HQ was quick after running a few red lights and luckily not getting any tickets, Tifa and Vincent made it back in time for Tseng to give Vincent a funny look at his Harvard Varsity T-shirt and black dress slacks and shoes.

"Ms. Lockhart and Mr. Woods, I'd like to see you two in my office." said Tseng after a shake of his head at Vincent's attire.

Taking a glance at Tifa from the corner of his eye, he followed Tseng and Tifa with dread. Thinking back to what happened, he couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong; yes, he was slightly out of breath at the moment and looking quite ridiculous in the small T-shirt, but that didn't mean that he would be fired, right?

"Close the door please, Mr. Woods." said Tseng as he took a seat behind the mahogany desk.

Glancing back to Tifa as he closed the door, he noticed that she was calmly standing in front of Tseng's desk with her head held high. He then stood next to her and waited for the verdict.

"Take a seat." said Tseng as he waved a hand towards the two black chairs, once he saw that the two of them were seated comfortably, he cleared his throat and began, "I have seen those photos…"

"…And I understand from what Ms. Gainsborough has told me, you have a background in visual arts, is that correct Mr. Woods?" said Tseng with a raise of an eyebrow.

Letting out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding, Vincent slightly nodded his head, "Yes, I do."

"Good…because I want you to work with Ms. Lockhart, she will be organizing the annual Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner. We do not have enough people in the art department, and we are fortunate to have someone of your caliber, so you will have to do your duties as well as assisting Ms. Lockhart, any questions?"

"No."

"Ms. Lockhart, do have any objections?"

"No, and thank you." said Tifa with a smile, in which he gave a small smile in return.

Noting that everything that needed to be said was said, Tseng then handed Tifa a thick manila folder, and added dismissively: "That is all."

Getting up from their seats, Tifa and Vincent walked towards the door, opening the door for her, he was about to follow her out when he heard Tseng say: "Oh, Mr. Woods…"

Turning around to look at the stern man, Vincent gave him a questioning look, "Yes?"

"Please refrain from wearing this kind of attire…."

* * *

_Chocolate and Vincent...need I say more?_

_Please Review and Thanks for those that do!_


	9. Messages and Gifts

_I was bored so I decided to update...this chapter is a continuation of the last one. Disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy._

* * *

"Vincent!" 

Turning around at the call of his name, he gave an annoyed look as Reno and Seph came towards him from the elevators. He then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Reno who as he came towards him, the smile on the red head's face grew.

"Vinny, interesting shirt you got there, so did you get a 'lil' somefin' somefin'?" said Reno as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a wolfish grin.

Glaring at the red head, Vincent pushed his glasses up and whispered in a low voice that only the three of them could hear, "Say another word, and you'll be getting a 'lil' somefin' somefin'' from Cerberus."

Visibly blanching at Vincent's comment, Reno backed away from the smiling mailroom assistant and stood behind Sephiroth, who was calmly standing there. Seeing that Vincent was waiting for an explanation as to why they were there, Sephiroth cleared his throat and pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket.

Looking at the envelope questioningly, Vincent sighed, "You want me to deliver it?"

"Yes and their expecting this, so it would be best if you wait for them to open and read It." said Sephiroth as he handed the letter to him.

"Righto…" said Vincent with a mock salute, he then turned towards the mailroom without a word.

Looking down at the envelope in his hands he read the name that was written on the top, and gave a half hearted sigh and muttered, "What are they up to now…" knocking on her office door, he heard her muffled reply: "Come in!"

"What can I do for you, Mr. Woods?" said Tifa with a smile as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I've got a letter for you…"

"Yeah, I just got a call from Aeris about it, thanks." Tifa then took the letter that was passed to her and she opened it, unfolding the paper and reading it, her eyes widened in surprise.

Just as Vincent was about to leave, Tifa called out to him, "Vincent…I'm sorry, but no."

Turning around and giving her a confused expression, he then stepped towards her, "No?"

"I'm sorry…" said Tifa apologetically

"I don't understand..."

"You wanted to go have dinner tonight…" said Tifa as she lifted the letter up and pointed at it.

"What?! I…can I see that letter?" said Vincent as he approached her. He then took the letter and looked at it, it was clearly his own writing but he never wrote a single word of this, even the signature at the end was clearly his. Looking up at Tifa, he shook his head, "I didn't write this."

"You didn't…then…oh I am so going to kill them!" Tifa then stormed out of her office and angrily pressed the elevator button.

Standing in Tifa's empty office, Vincent's eyes narrowed and he closed a hand into a fist, wishing that he had his revolver, Cerberus with him. He then ran out of the office and headed towards the fire escape, taking the stairs three at a time to the main floor.

* * *

"Sephiroth! Axel! Get out here!" 

"Elena! Aeris! Get out here now!" Tifa then nodded to Vincent who had the letter in his hand.

"Yes?" said Sephiroth calmly as he came out of the Elena's office followed by Aeris who smiled sheepishly, Reno who sauntered out with a confident grin and Elena who smirked at the two.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Tifa as she angrily pointed at the crumpled letter in Vincent's hand.

"Calm down you two…alright so we admit to the letter but, don't think that you can deny that we can't see the thing you two have, it's really annoying." said Elena as she crossed her arms and gave the two of them a challenging glare.

Vincent then turned to the four of them and suddenly said in a calm voice, "If I admit it, will you leave it at that?"

"What?!" Tifa then turned to Vincent in surprise, she then felt him take her hand and imperceptibly whispered, "Play along."

Suddenly he pulled her flush against his chest and captured her lips; eyes wide open in shock, Tifa slowly closed her eyes and gave in to his kiss. She then brought her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Feeling that she was beginning lose herself in his embrace and kiss, she suddenly felt him pull away. Looking up at Vincent who blinked quickly and released her with a calm gaze, she swore that before his eyes were filled with…Longing? Before she could question him, he turned to four smirking faces and said in an irritated tone, "Happy?"

Nodding silently with grins on their faces, Elena and Axel turned back towards the security office, while Aeris slipped off towards her desk, leaving Sephiroth standing there alone with his hands in his pockets. Walking over to Vincent and Tifa, he led them both to an open elevator with a calm smile that made Vincent suspicious of what the silver haired man was planning to do.

When the doors closed, Sephiroth turned around and gave the two of them a sinister smile, "Nice try, but your theatrics won't work on me _Mr. Woods_…" He then left on fifth floor, leaving Vincent and Tifa looking at each other with worry.

* * *

"Just a second!" called out Tifa as she quickly rinsed her hands at the sink. 

"I'll get it!" Denzel then ran over to the door and was about to open it, when Tifa tapped him on the shoulder and he moved out of the way.

Looking through the peephole, she saw the distorted image of Vincent standing outside her door with a large bag, with a smile she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Vincent, come in." said Tifa with a smile as she moved aside to let him in.

"Mr. Cupid!" cried out Marlene as soon as she saw him come through the door, she then ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

Peeling her hands away from his leg, Vincent then kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her, "I have something for you."

"For me?!" said Marlene excitedly as she bounced up and down.

Vincent then smiled and walked over to the sofa, placing the bag on the floor and taking a seat. Marlene then scrambled on the sofa next to him and turned to Denzel who stood next to Tifa, "Denzel c'mon, Mr. Cupid is here."

"Marlene, his name isn't 'Mr. Cupid'." said Tifa with a smile

"But-

"It's alright, say Denzel you want to take a seat here, I've got something for you also." said Vincent with a smile as he patted the sofa.

With a little push from Tifa, Denzel slowly made his way over to Vincent and cautiously took a seat. Seeing that the two kids were comfortable, Vincent then bent down and pulled out a shoebox from the bag and placed it on Denzel's lap.

"Open it."

Denzel took a look at Tifa, who nodded, and he opened the box. Sitting in a nest of black velvet was a long revolver, carefully picking up the weapon Denzel looked back at Vincent with large grin plastered on his face.

"It's called-

"Cerberus!" said Denzel as he looked down the sight, "Thanks Vincent!"

Turning to Tifa who looked apprehensive at Denzel who was posing with the weapon and Marlene who was looking up at him with awe, Vincent called her over and whispered: "It's a water gun."

Tifa's expression suddenly relaxed, "It looks so real…like the actual weapon from that Valentine movie…"

Little did she know that, the weapon was actually the one that he used, he had called Reeve and asked if it could be modified for a child, and the result was a complete copy of the original, but plastic and a water gun.

Vincent then turned to Marlene who looked back at him with wide eyes and grin; he then bent down to the large bag and pulled out a box about the size of an aquarium. Placing the box on the coffee table, he turned to Marlene, "Now, before you open this, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Okay, I promise."

"Now, you better not go back on your promise." said Vincent with a hint of teasing

Marlene then suddenly hopped off the sofa and stood in front of Vincent and placed a hand over her heart, "I promise I won't go back on…on…"

Vincent then quickly added: "Taking care of him."

"I promise I won't go back on taking care of him." said Marlene with a nod

Opening the box, Marlene peered in and screamed with glee as a robotic cat jumped out and hugged her.

"Cait Sith is the name and having fun with ye is the game." said Cait as he bowed in front of the four of them.

"Thank you so much Mr. Cupid!" Marlene then grabbed Cait's hand and ran off with Denzel chasing after them.

"Don't play in the kitchen, you two!" called out Tifa; she then turned to Vincent and smiled, "Thank you Vincent, but you didn't have to…oh your shirt."

She then ran into the laundry room, and came out with a clean crisp white shirt. As she came back into the sitting room she folded the shirt neatly and handed it over to him with a smile.

"Thank you and here." Vincent then passed her, her burgundy Varsity T-shirt in both his hands. On the top of the folded shirt was a single long stem royal purple rose.

Looking at the rose curiously, she took the folded and clean T-shirt in one hand and the rose in another, "Royal purple?"

"Yeah…red is so cliché and it's an apology for what happened this afternoon." said Vincent with a crooked smile.

"You don't need to apologize; I wouldn't know how to get Elena off my back if you didn't do what you did." said Tifa as she took a seat next to him.

"Really, well then I guess I shouldn't have brought that fifty dollar rose then."

"This thing costs fifty dollars?!" said Tifa as she dropped said flower on the floor, "And what do you mean you shouldn't have brought it?!"

Vincent gave a small chuckle at Tifa's pout and picked up the rose and handed it back to her with a smile.

Seeing Vincent's smile, Tifa's pout gave way to her own smile, "Alright, if you want to play it that way Mr. Woods..."

* * *

_Ya know, if FFVII were to be made into a live action movie, Japanese singer, HYDE (from L'Arc en Ciel) could play the part of Vincent Valentine. HYDE has that dark, mysterious, east meets west kind of look...anyways enough of my randomness..._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Lunch Date?

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy._

* * *

"_Tifa, you there?"_

"_Huh? Oh, sorry Elena what did you say?"_

"_You're with Valentine aren't you?"_

"_Yes?__"_

"_Ha! I knew it, okay I'll leave you two-_

"_Hello Elena…"_

"_Hello Vincent, how are you and Tifa doing?"_

"_Good. Now be a good girl scout and go back to work." click_

Looking at the black handset with a smile, Elena placed it back in the cradle, "Ha, girl scout, my ass."

"What?" Jessie, Elena's partner for today, turned and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, it's nothing." She then gave her partner a smile and turned back towards the security monitors.

Five more days till the Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner and both Elena and Aeris noticed how happy and full of energy Tifa was whenever Vincent, was in the room. Even Reno and Seph, noticed a change in Vincent, usually when Reno did something stupid, which was a lot to say the least, he would be the first person to sigh and walk away, but now he would smile slightly with a shake of his head and help the red head.

* * *

"Do want to get some lunch?" Glancing up from the mess on her desk, Tifa was about to refuse, when her stomach growled quite loudly to her embarrassment. 

"I take that as a 'yes'." smirking Vincent opened her office door and held a hand out as if waiting for her to take it.

She then stubbornly looked at him with narrowed eyes, seeing that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, he walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk and so began the staring contest. Feeling like she did this before with a certain actor, she suppressed the urge to blink, until she burst out laughing at the funny face Vincent made.

"…Hey no fair."

"Life isn't fair, and it's time that you get something to eat." standing up Vincent again held out a hand.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should do." said Tifa with a pout as she collected her bag and coat.

"I wasn't _**telling**_you, I was _**ordering**_ you to, Tifa." Smirked Vincent as he glanced at her as he closed her office door.

"That's Ms. Lockhart to you." Walking off towards the elevators without a glance back at him, she smiled and inwardly thought that he should act this way more often. But why was she thinking that? It's not like she was worried, but she did care for him as a…friend?

"Tifa are you alright?" concerned that she hadn't said a word since they both entered the restaurant, Vincent came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

Stepping back from her, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Tifa Lockhart, are you day dreaming?"

"I am not." She then lightly punched his upper right arm and gave him a glare.

With a wry smile, Vincent followed the hostess to their table. Once they were seated, he glanced at Tifa as she scanned the menu intently. Just looking at her, brought a smile to his face, maybe he was falling in love with her, he thought jokingly.

"Do I have something on my face?" She then brought a hand up to her nose.

"No." He then brushed a stray lock of her hair from her eyes.

"Aww, how sweet…" The two of them turned to their waitress with a trace of annoyance in their eyes, stepping back from the glare, the waitress cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…um…I'm Layla, your server, today's special is grilled chicken fettuccini with a Caesar salad. What can I get you to drink?"

"A glass of your finest Red Bordeaux."

Tifa glanced at Vincent with a curious smile, "I think I'll have the same."

After Layla left with their drink orders, Tifa then brought her hands up and placed her elbows on the table, placing her head in her folded fingers, she leaned towards Vincent with a lazy smile.

Seeing her that relaxed, he then copied her stance and leaned forward so that their noses almost touched, "And why are you smirking at me like that?"

"I'm not smirking, I'm curious, why does Marlene always refer to you as 'Mr. Cupid'?"

With a chuckle, Vincent thought back to that night he was over at her place; he was sitting alone with the kids while Tifa got him a drink. Marlene and Denzel were both watching TV, when he decided to question Marlene on his nickname. At first he was surprised at her answer of, _"You're pretending, but I know you are really Mr. Cupid."_, when he noticed how serious she was, he then made then swear to not tell Tifa, or they will be the ones in trouble.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Liar, I can see it in your eyes, you know why…"

Clearing her throat again, Layla then gave another sheepish smile at the annoyed looks that she got from this 'couple', "Uh…your drinks." Placing two glasses of the wine down; she pulled out a note pad with a flourish and turned to the two, "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the special." with a smile Tifa handed the menu to her.

"Thank you, and for you sir?"

"I'll have the Salmon with Avocado and Crème Fraiche sauce." He then handed the menu to her with a curt smile and turned to Tifa.

"Um…"

Turning back towards their server, Vincent suppressed the urge to snarl at the girl, "Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sorry?"

"You're…you're Vincent Valentine right?"

Vincent then forced a smile and glared at Tifa who covered her mouth to silence her giggles, "Sorry, but I'm not him."

"Oh…I'm…so sorry…" Layla then flushed a painful shade red and quickly retreated to the kitchens.

Tifa then burst out laughing at the exasperated frown on his face, "…I'm so bad…but it's just too funny…"

Hearing her laugh, even though it was at his expense, brought out a smile on his face as he thought how wonderful it was to hear the bell-like quality to her laugh. Seeing that she stopped laughing but still had a sparkle of laugher in her eyes, he gave her a small smile and took a sip from his glass.

The rest of the lunch was peaceful, even Layla managed to get over her embarrassment and handed their check with a grin on her face when Vincent decided to give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Looking out at the rain from under the restaurant's awning, Vincent grimaced and turned to Tifa who was grinning at him, she then pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, "C'mon, Vincent let's go."

Feeling the resistance that he gave to her tug, she turned around and raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Vincent it's just a drizzle of rain, don't tell me, you're afraid of getting wet."

She then left his side and ran out in the rain giggling and spinning around with her head towards the sky and mouth open. Openly smiling at her, he then followed after her as she ran off towards HQ, every once in a while she would turn around and tease him about how slow he was and how he couldn't catch her.

As they laughingly approached the Shinra Entertainment building, little did they know that Lauren Woods was watching them from her Mercedes Benz.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Tifa, how was your lunch?"_

"_Oh, it was great, how was yours, Aeris?"_

"_The same old, so…I heard from Kristina that you and Vincent came in all soaking wet."_

"_Of course, we were outside."_

"_Come on Tifa, there's no need to be shy, you like him don't you?"_

"_Okay, I admit it, __**I like him**__."_

"_Sorry can you repeat that?"_

"_Aeris__, I know that you heard me, look I can't talk anymore, he's coming over here, bye."_

"Hello, Vincent…" said a flustered Tifa as she fiddled with her phone.

Seeing that she was blushing, he raised an eyebrow and with a smirk he leaned toward her and whispered, "I _**like**_ you too." He then turned around and sat back down at the work table that was placed in her office.

Staring at Vincent's back she then noticed the other phone's receiver was left on the table next to him. He then placed it back on the cradle and she swore to herself that she will always make sure that that phone was placed properly back in its cradle.

* * *

_Yep...there you have it, confirmation that they like each other, but they're **NOT** a couple...yet (who knows I may be evil and split them apart, heh heh)._

_Please Review and thanks to those that do!_


	11. Trouble

_Hey there! I know I haven't updated this fic in a while, things have been hectic with September looming closer, so without further ado..._

_Disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, Vincent…" 

"Hmm?"

"Can you move over a bit?"

"Is this better?"

"Um…"

"Excuse me?" Upon hearing a timid voice suddenly speak, Tifa and Vincent both turned around and searched for the source of the voice. After two minutes of awkward shuffling, Tifa finally clawed her way out of the pile of balloons that were being made into an arch.

Straightening up and pushing away some stray hair from her eyes, she smiled at the young receptionist who gave a shy smile back, "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Oh…um…uh…a telephone call for a Mr. Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent Valentine…oh they're probably looking for Vincent Woods." She then gave a reassuring smile and ventured back into the mountain of silver and black coloured balloons. Shuffling back out of the pile, Vincent pulled his dress shirt in place and adjusted his glasses before he nodded towards the wide eyed receptionist.

"Yes? Is someone looking for me?"

The receptionist just stood there in shock, this being the first time seeing Vincent; she then swallowed and nodded meekly, "Uh are you…"

Sighing slightly Vincent quickly answered before the assistant could even ask the question, "No, so is there someone looking for me? If not I'll be going back to work then…"

"Wait! There's a woman named Lauren who's calling for a Vincent Valentine!"

Vincent imperceptibly stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the receptionist, "Are you sure that they are specifically asking for Vincent Valentine?"

Nodding her head vigorously, "Yes, a woman, her name was Lauren…Woods I think…"

His eyes then widened and he hoped against hope that Tifa hadn't over heard their conversation, "I'll take it outside."

* * *

Taking the cordless phone that the receptionist handed to him, he then walked over to a secluded area in the hotel lobby. 

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah…Vincent Valentine or should I call you Vincent Woods?"_

"_I have no idea what-_

"_What I want to know is why your dressing like that and working at Shinra Entertainment. You know that I can tell that it's you, so there's no point in you denying, the fact that you ARE Vincent Valentine."_

"_Sorry, Ms. Woods but you'__ve got the wrong person."_

"_Vincent, don't play stupid with me I know you were outside the Shinra Building yesterday afternoon with Tifa Lock-_

"_Sorry you've got the wrong person, don't call again, good bye."_ pressing the 'off' button on the phone, He then sighed heavily and returned the phone to the receptionist desk.

* * *

"Everything alright Vincent?" said Tifa as He entered the large ballroom. 

He then put on a smile and nodded as he helped her tie a balloon down. Feeling that he was hiding something from her, she then picked up at balloon and hit him on the head with it, "You know that you can tell me right?"

Looking up at her smiling face, he gave her a smile and picked up a balloon and hit her back, "Thanks…can you pass me some more string?"

Seeing that he was being more playful, she handed him the string with a disarming smile. For the rest of the day, while the rest of the preparations for the Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner were being done, Vincent's mind was on only one thing, what he should do about the dilemma of his identity.

* * *

"Did you tell Lauren about this?" said Vincent as he took another shot of vodka. 

"Hell no! You think I'd want that workaholic to know about this!" Reno then threw another shot into his mouth, seeing that Vincent and Seph weren't going to drink any more, he took the bottle and chugged about three-quarters of it in one go.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Reno and pulled the bottle away from the red head before he spoke, "No, I did not contact her."

Reno then reached for the bottle that was within his grasp, but Sephiroth moved it out of his reach. Scowling at the silver haired lawyer, he then turned to Vincent and sighed, "So when are you going to tell her man?"

"What? Don't give me that look, she got you bad…right Seph?" said Reno as he reached for the bottle again, his fingers stretching to their limit.

"Vincent, no amount of acting will stop her from finding out the truth." Sephiroth then pulled the bottle further away from the red head, who whined like a trodden puppy.

Running his fingers through his hair, Vincent then stood up from his seat and placed his glass into the sink, "I don't know how to tell her…after that conversation about our previous flames…"

"Whoa, hold on a sec, you're saying that she knows about Lucrecia…" said surprised Reno, who then growled at the Smirnoff bottle and leaped over the table and triumphantly yelled when he finally got the bottle away from an amused Sephiroth.

"Yeah, she knows and I know about her and Cloud, that's the reason why she was so bitter that day at that bar…"

Looking at the crimson-eyed actor curiously, Sephiroth considered his options, one: be the devil's advocate and tell him the facts in their full and soul shattering truth and two: still be an ass but cushion the blow. Seeing that Vincent probably thought about this issue before, he decided to go with number one.

"You tell her and you'll lose her, she finds out and you still lose her, you can't win this one Vince." said Sephiroth to a defeated looking Vincent.

* * *

Turning around at the feel of someone tapping her shoulder, Tifa gave Aeris a smile. Aeris then took a seat next to her, followed by Elena with three cups of hot chocolate. 

"Hey…you okay, Teef?" said Elena as she shook a placed a large amount of marshmallows into her cup.

"I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit down, did something happen between you two?"

"Vincent and me?" Elena then rolled her eyes and gave Tifa a 'duh!' look, "Yes and no…"

"In other words, you're still confused about him?" said sympathetic Aeris

Tifa then sighed and nodded, "It's just that I get the feeling that he's holding back from me, like one moment he's flirting with me then he realizes that and he backs off, acting as if there's nothing between us."

Seeing that Elena and Aeris nodded silently, she took that as her cue to continue, "I mean, sure I have some reservations of starting another relationship with someone after...Cloud…but I feel that I can trust Vincent."

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Valentine, a Ms. Woods is on her way up-_

"VINCENT VALENTINE, OPEN YOUR DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"_Thank you Nigel."_ Hanging up the phone, Vincent sighed, thinking about how Lauren managed to get the unflappable Nigel to allow her up; he then walked over to the door.

Bracing himself for a full out yelling from his agent, he opened the door to a red faced Lauren, who just opened her mouth to yell again. Seeing that he was standing there she immediately closed her mouth and pushed passed him into the penthouse.

Closing the door silently, he then turned around to find Lauren standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a demonic smile on her face.

"…Lauren…"

"_**Vincent**_…"

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"TAKE A SEAT! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME!"

"Lauren, calm down-

"CALM DOWN!" She then threw her hands in the air in frustration and collapsed onto a nearby chair by a table.

He then walked over to the kitchen and poured two cups of the tea that he was making just before Nigel had called. Turning to his liquor cabinet, he took out the bottle of brandy and poured some of it into one of the mugs. Picking up both of the mugs he made his way over to the stressed out and hyperventilating blond and placed the brandy-tea mug in front of her.

"Drink it before you begin yelling again." She then took a sip of the tea and began counting to ten in her head to calm herself down.

"What…Lauren." said Sephiroth as he gave a nod towards the blond agent and turned to Vincent who gave him a questioning look.

"I left him on the floor, he's passed out." Vincent then sighed, thinking about how Reno would be feeling tomorrow morning when he would wake up feeling like a stampede of elephants had run through his head.

Turning to Lauren who was now taking larger sips of the tea, he glanced at her disheveled hair and addressed her, "What did you want Lauren?"

She then glared at him and placed the mug on table, fixing her hair back into place she turned to Sephiroth and smiled at him, "Sephiroth, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"At the moment, I'm fine, except for a little problem that is bothering me." She then glared daggers at Vincent.

"Tell me _**Vincent**_ why you are disguised as Vincent Woods at Shinra Entertainment?" said Lauren as calmly as she could without resorting to throwing the mug of tea at his face.

Vincent then turned to Sephiroth who, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, sighing loudly, he placed his mug on the table and took a seat across from her, "Reeve?"

"Yes and Aeris was quite informative…"

"What do I have to do to shut you up about it?" spat out Vincent

Lauren then crossed her arms and gave him a smug look, "You're going to the Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner…as yourself."

* * *

_Okay, for those Vincent fans out there...I found this random video of Steve Blum (the guy who does the voice for Vincent in both Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and the game Dirge of Cerberus) on Youtube, he's doing Vincent's voice and sings "I'm too Sexy". It's soo funny, here's the link:_

www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ? v (equal sign) ItkbpXLQS1U

_just remove the spaces and put a 'dot' where it says (dot) and an equal sign where it says (equal sign)._

_Anyways please review, and thanks for those that do._


	12. True Feelings

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

Thinking back to that evening, in which Lauren Woods, his ever conniving agent and manager had confronted him with his disguise and forced him to attend the Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner as himself. He now had to break the news to Tifa.

"What?! What do you mean you can't go?" said Tifa as she gave Vincent a disbelieving stare while closing her office door.

Vincent then stepped back from her and gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry but-

"Oh no you don't, your not backing out of this Mister." said Tifa with narrowed eyes, she then stepped towards him, forcing him to back away further from her until he felt the wall behind him.

"I really can't make it, Teef." said Vincent with an apologetic smile.

"I want you."

"Yes, I know but I can't make it."

"I _**want**_ you." said Tifa as she gave him a smoldering look and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tifa, I don't-

"Shhh…" she then loosened the black ribbon that held back his hair and removed his glasses.

"Tifa this-

She then pulled his head down and captured his lips, pressing him against the wall; she then nibbled on his bottom lip. He then slipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips and the two of them fought for dominance, while she tangled her fingers in his hair and he slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her back. After the initial shock of her kiss, he finally realized what was happening and pulled away from her. Blinking a few times while he caught his breath and tried to calm himself down, he then stepped away from her, "Ms. Lockhart…"

Stepping towards him again, she gave him another smoldering look, as she noticed the lust in his eyes and said in a seductive voice, "_Yes? Mr. Woods_"

Upon hearing his alias, Vincent was rudely snapped back into reality, seeing that she was now standing in front of him with a smirk. He then frowned at her as he realized the tactic that she just chose, "Nice try, but seducing me won't change the fact that I cannot attend."

She then pouted at him, "Fine."

Turning towards her desk she was about to take a step towards it when she suddenly found her self pulled back and was met with his lips crushing her own. Pulling away from her with a satisfied smirk at her flustered appearance, he then stuck out a hand expectantly, "Glasses and ribbon."

She then ignored his request and took a seat behind her desk, placing his precious glasses and ribbon in front of her as she began to pick up and read a document. Vincent then sighed and took a seat at the work table and began working.

After a good fifteen minutes, Tifa looked up from her papers and frowned at his back, _why didn't he even make a move to retrieve his belongings?_ She was about to address him, when he suddenly stood up and handed her a stack of papers, "Can you sign these? And the guest list has been confirmed; also Yuffie Kisaragi has requested that she bring her own microphones."

"Alright, and can you check that the menus are the right ones we ordered?"

He then nodded and took the folder from her hands and took a seat. She then looked down at her desk and smiled as she noticed that his glasses and ribbon were gone.

* * *

"Hey, Tifa!" She then turned around at the call of her name and smiled when Axel came over to her with a file in his hands.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?"

"Eh, yeah 'Lena wanted me to give this you…it's something about security protocol…" said Axel as he scratched his head, slightly shifting his wig and smudging some of the concealer that covered his two distinctive red tattoos under his eyes.

Noticing the red 'scratch' on his face, Tifa thought that the mark looked familiar, but thought nothing of it, "Um, Axel, you have…here." She then pulled a tissue from a box on a nearby desk and dabbed at the mark, seeing as it wasn't blood that she was wiping, she was about to question him when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the empty coffee room.

"…Reno?"

"Fuck…he's so going to kill me." Reno then paced the room and turned to Tifa who stood there shocked, he then placed both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned close to her, "Tifa, please don't anyone else about this…I…uh…needed the job."

"Reno-

"Please Teefy, please for the love of all things that aren't completely fucked up in this world, don't tell anyone." said Reno with pleading eyes.

She then looked at his pleading face and how utterly puppy-like he looked, "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but I want you to come clean to Elena, you owe it to her for keeping you out of trouble from Tseng. _**And**_ you have to get Vincent to go to the Dinner."

He then suppressed the urge to groan in frustration, since he knew of Vincent's deal with Lauren. He then realized that if Vince didn't know that Tifa knows of his slip of wig, then he wouldn't be beaten to a pulp as red as his hair, so he nodded his head eagerly, "You got it."

Smiling brightly Tifa shook his hand in agreement to their verbal contract and left the coffee room grinning, knowing that Vincent Woods will be attending the Dinner….

* * *

"Reno…why are you suggesting that I should go to the Gala as Woods?" said Vincent with narrowed eyes at the red head who sat across from him.

"Look, the way I see it is you can change, be Woods when Tifa's around and then change back to you when Lauren is around, yo." said Reno off-handedly as he cut into his sirloin steak.

Vincent the rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, "What did you do now?"

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Reno, it's obvious something happened…" said an amused Sephiroth

"Did not! Yo, just do it man, you can pull it off, your Vincent Valentine!"

"_**Reno**_!" whispered Vincent urgently as he looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant and gave them a tense smile.

"Heh…sorry…anyways, just go as both of yourselves, we can watch out for ya too, right Seph?" said Reno as he elbowed the green-eyed lawyer just as he was taking a sip of his wine.

Laughing slightly Reno gave Sephiroth a sheepish grin, who glared daggers at the red-head, "Reno, does Tifa know that you're not Axel?"

"Ye- no, no she doesn't."

Vincent took a large gulp of his wine, before he smiled evilly at the red head, who slowly swallowed the bite of steak that was in his mouth and carefully placed his knife and fork down on the table.

"Vince, man it was an accident…I swear! Look believe me! She doesn't know who you are! C'mon man trus-

"You're paying the bill." Said Vincent as he called for the waitress….

Seven bottles of the finest ice wine and several hundred dollar desserts later, Vincent, Sephiroth and a penniless Reno, left the restaurant and headed over to Vincent's penthouse.

* * *

Pressing her fingers to her lips, Tifa thought back to this morning's encounter with Vincent and smiled. Finally noticing the tugging of her shirt sleeve, she turned to Marlene in surprise, "Y-yes?"

"Tifa, when is Mr. Cupid going to come again?"

"Mr. Cupid? I'm not sure…say Marlene, why do you call Mr. Woods, 'Mr. Cupid'?"

"Um…I can't say…Hey! Tell Mr. Cupid to come soon, okay?" When Tifa smiled knowingly at the little girl and nodded her head, she ran off to see what Denzel and Cait Sith were up to.

Turning back towards the stack of papers in front of her, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Vince! See ya tomorrow, yo!" With a wave to the handsome actor, Reno entered the open elevator.

"Tomorrow." said Seph with a nod of his head.

"Yo, hurry- OW!" Reno then rubbed his forehead and glared at Sephiroth who had just thrown the keys to his Beamer without even a glace backwards at the red head.

Getting into the elevator, Sephiroth turned to Reno, and before the red head could voice his complaints, he quickly said, "Shut it."

Smirking at the two before the elevator doors closed, Vincent nodded and closed the door to his penthouse. Turning around to the pile of papers that was on the coffee table, he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"…Tifa?"

Turning her head slightly to the left, her eyes widened at the recognition of her co-worker, "Vincent? What are you doing out here so late?"

He then approached her, and sat down next to her on the grassy hill. She then turned around looked at him clearly and noticed that it wasn't Vincent Woods but Vincent Valentine!

"Oh! I'm sorry I mistaken you for someone else." She then made to get up but he pulled her back down.

"It's alright, as for your question I could ask you the same…" said Vincent with a warm smile.

"Look, I…I just want to apologize for my behaviour at that bar…I'm sorry I acted like bitch…though I probably am one…" said Tifa as she fiddled with the laces of her converse sneakers.

"No, your not…as for your apology I won't accept it."

Seeing as she was giving him an incredulous look, he leaned back and propped himself up with his elbows, "I already forgave you that day..."

Overlooking the city, the two of them sat in comfortable silence while either gazing at the sleepless city or gazing at the full moon and the freckled starlit sky.

"You know…you remind me of a co-worker of mine…he looks almost exactly like you…but he has green eyes and glasses, and the strange thing is that he's also named Vincent…but Vincent Woods." said Tifa suddenly as she looked up at the full moon.

"Is…that so?" He then sat up and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah…you must think that I'm some emotionally unstable person to be talking to you about my personal life when I don't even know you that well, beyond the point of you being an actor and the things that I've read in tabloids…"

"It's alright, I understand, it's sometimes easier to talk to strangers about these things than to people you actually know…so this Vincent Woods…you must really care for him?"

"Yes, I do…I think I even…well…" She then blushed and turned away from him.

His eyes then widened at her statement, looking at her in surprise he was about to say something along the lines of him actually being Woods when she interrupted his thoughts….

"Well…he's hiding something, I don't know what but it's something that bothers him…one minute he's smiling and laughing with me the next he's closed himself off from me. I just…" Sighing loudly she then placed her chin on her knees and blew out a breath.

Now that he knew her true feelings, Vincent sat there in a stupor, thinking 'why, why, why?'

Another moment of silence passed before, Tifa suddenly stood up and said, "Thank you, for listening to my problems…I'm going to go, so Good Night."

"Good Night." Watching her head down the hill, he then ran his hand through his hair and thought despairingly…what am I going to do?

* * *

_Yeah... for those out there who haven't heard of ice wine...it's pretty expensive stuff, so for more info on it just wikipedia it. _

_Please review, thanks for those that do._


	13. Beautiful Lie

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"I'd like to welcome you all to the seventh annual Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner, President Shinra will you please say a few words?" Stepping down from the stage as the audience clapped politely, Tifa headed over to her table as Rufus Shinra walked over to the microphone. 

"Thank you, Tifa." said Rufus with a small smile, "Good Evening, I, Rufus Shinra, am pleased to welcome you all the seventh annual Shinra Entertainment Gala Charity Dinner. I thank you all for coming and for giving the children of Lifestream Orphanage hope. I'd like to thank Ms. Tifa Lockhart and Mr. Vincent Woods for which without their hard work, this evening would have been impossible. Without further ado, enjoy this evening and thank you for your support." Stepping down off the stage as applause was made, Rufus sat down next to Tseng, while the servers busied themselves with getting the settings ready.

Smiling, Tifa took a seat next to 'Axel', who amazingly managed to clean up his act and was at the moment flirting with one of the servers. Once the giggling server moved away, the red head turned to her and grinned wolfishly, "Tifa, you look even hotter than usual tonight."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked at the red head, "Thank you, Axel…your not too bad yourself."

His grin grew even wider at her comment; he then took a glance around the room and noticed Sephiroth coming through the doors with Lauren Woods on his arm, and Vincent Valentine coming in right behind them.

The moment Vincent stepped into the ballroom; all of the women in the room turned and sighed appreciatively or spoke to their neighbor as he made his way over to his assigned table.

Noticing Vincent, Tifa mentally pinched herself when she glanced at him in his suit. She then noticed how he was looking directly at her with a smile, but his eyes betrayed him, showing her how pleasantly surprised he was at her attire.

* * *

As the festivities of the evening commenced, and the dinner portion of the evening was served, Tifa looked around for her co-worker, seeing that he hadn't arrived, she elbowed Axel in the ribs with more force than necessary, "Where is he?" 

"Ow! What was that for?!" said Axel as he rubbed his ribs.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he's coming trust me, man talk about using more force than necessary…" complained Axel as he slowly stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Turning around at the sound of a familiar voice, Tifa smiled at her co-worker, "Vincent!"

"Vince! Man, am I glad to see you." said Axel as he looked around the room for Lauren and found her chatting animatedly with a few executives of Shinra Entertainment.

"Sorry I'm late." said Vincent with an apologetic smile as he took a seat next to Tifa

"Okay, your man is here, so I'm going to go before she goes into 'kamikaze' mode." Axel then moved away from the table before Tifa could do anymore damage to his already throbbing ribs….

* * *

"You look amazing." said Vincent as he and Tifa danced to a slow waltz. 

"Thank you and the same can be said for you." Audibly sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Vincent…I-

Noticing that he stopped moving, Tifa brought her head up and gazed at him questioningly, "Vincent?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa." Letting out of her waist and hand, he stepped back from her and left the ballroom without another glance at her.

Watching his retreating back, she walked back over to her table and took a seat mulling over his reaction to what was _supposed _to be the defining moment of when her feelings would be known to him.

* * *

Leaning over the porcelain sink of the men's room, Vincent turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face, thinking about what just happened two minutes ago, he shook his head, "She can't be…"

* * *

"Seph…have you seen Mr. Valentine?" said Lauren with a smile 

Scanning the room for the actor, he inwardly thought, 'where the hell are you?', "I'm sorry Lauren, but I have no idea where he went off to."

"Yo…Seph, where's Vince?" looking at the annoyed lawyer, Axel backed away just a bit and covered his ribs protectively.

Lauren then looked at Axel with a questioning glance, "Reno?"

"Aww, shit…"

* * *

Seeing that Tifa was sitting on her own at her table, Aeris and Elena walked over towards her, "Tifa are you alright?" 

"Oh, yeah I'm okay."

"You sure Teefy?" said a concerned Zack as he came over to the three of them.

"I'm fine…really, thanks for your concern, go on enjoy yourselves, I didn't work this hard for you guys to be worried about me." said Tifa as she smiled brightly and pushed her concerned friends off towards the crowd that was gathered around the stage awaiting Yuffie Kisaragi's appearance.

* * *

Re-entering the ballroom, Vincent adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath as he walked over to a table where a few of the people in the art department were seated. After a half an hour of a painful conversation about how ethical it was to lie to someone you cared about, he then excused himself from the table and headed towards the doors again. Tifa then turned around just as he slipped out the door; she then got up from the table and followed after him.

* * *

"Vincent!" 

Stopping just before the men's room, he turned around slightly and gave Tifa a questioning glance, "Yes? Is there something wrong, Ms. Lockhart?"

"Vincent what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…"

"Vincent, don't lie to me, I can tell that something is wrong."

Sighing slightly, Vincent made up his mind and decided that he can't keep this façade up anymore, "Tifa…I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean? You're Vincent Woods-

"I'm Vincent Valentine."

Looking at him incredulously, Tifa laughed brightly, "Very funny…Vincent."

"I'm sorry." He then took off his glasses and removed the ribbon holding back his hair, placing them in his pocket he then walked into the men's room. A moment later he came out and looked her in the eyes.

Staring back at him, she noticed that his eyes were crimson red and not emerald green. Stepping closer to him she brought her hand to his cheek, "Vincent?"

"Tifa…I'm sorry." He then took her hand away from his face and held it in his hands.

"Tell me that their just coloured contacts…tell me that this is a horrible sick joke…just…just tell me…" said Tifa with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Vincent then painfully looked into her eyes and shook his head.

Drifting out from the ballroom was Yuffie's voice: _"Hey there everyone! This is my newest single, Beautiful Lie…"_

Tifa then jerked her hand away from his and stepped back from him, her silence and expression hurt him even more than if she were to hit him. Wishing that she'd say something or even anything he suddenly heard from the ballroom a set of violins playing with an electric guitar playing the main melody.

"_You played me_

_I am no fool_

_You gave me happiness_

_And something more_

_But it was all a game to you_

_A beautiful lie"_

Hearing the voice of Yuffie singing the very words that Tifa herself wanted to say, she held back her tears and glared at him.

"Tifa…this was not supposed to happen, I didn't know that-

"So this was planned?! I can't believe you!" Anger finally replaced the pain she felt as she heard him utter those words; she then stormed off towards the washroom.

Vincent then stood there listening to Yuffie's song and sadly repeating what he meant to say, "Tifa…this was not supposed to happen, I didn't know that I'd fall in love with you…"

* * *

_OMG the Drama! Haha...anyways if you were wondering about the the song that Yuffie sings well, I actually wrote it (well the lyrics...) if you want to know the full song here it is: _

Beautiful Lie

_You played me_

_I am no fool_

_You gave me happiness _

_And something more _

_But it was all a game to you _

_A beautiful lie _

0o0o0o0

_Your gifts were a lure _

_Like a moth to a flame _

_Purple roses and crimson kisses _

_0o0o0o0_

_You played me _

_I hate (love) you _

_You gave me Sadness _

_And something more _

_But it was just a game _

_A beautiful lie _

_0o0o0o0_

_Standing in the rain _

_I think back to those days _

_When I thought I knew you _

_0o0o0o0_

_You played me _

_I hate (love) you _

_You showed me the stars _

_It was your deception _

_So much you didn't say _

_I don't know if I can forgive _

_Beautiful lie_

_Note the (brackets) mean that the back up vocals sing that part_

_Stupid Fan Fiction (dot) net is screwing up my formating..._

_Please Review and Thanks for those that do!_


	14. Aftermath of Identity

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

Two weeks after the Gala, Tifa and the rest of Shinra Entertainment, didn't see or hear a single trace of Axel, Sephiroth and Vincent Woods. After a bit of friendly questioning Aeris finally found out from Tseng that Sephiroth finished the negotiations and Axel and Vincent had quit the day after the Gala…. 

"But if they quit, shouldn't they have given Tseng their two weeks notice?"

"Elena, think about it, if they quit the day after the Gala that would mean they handed in their notice two weeks before that day." said Aeris kindly to her blond friend.

"You know this seems like it was preplanned…" said Elena as she narrowed her eyes in thought, "Anyways…how is Tifa holding up?"

Aeris shook her head sadly, after finding a sobbing Tifa in the women's room that night, the three of them left the Gala early and headed off to Elena's apartment. Eventually after some five bottles of strong vodka, Tifa finally told them what happened. At first Elena was rightly pissed off at Vincent, but before Elena could do something drastic, Aeris calmed her down and told her of what she thought of the whole situation. Now that the two of them conferred more on the issue, the more they felt that ten minutes with Vincent would bring light to the whole situation.

* * *

"Ms. Lockhart, may I have a word with you?" 

Looking up from her desk surprisingly, she nodded and followed Tseng out of her office and entered his office. Closing the door with a snap, she then took at seat. He then gave her a once over and nodded slightly, clearing his throat and placing folded hands on his desk, he looked at her seriously, "Thank you for coming."

"I would like to say again, the wonderful work you have done for this company and the Gala dinner was excellent."

Not liking the sound of his 'speech' Tifa resisted the urge to interrupt and nodded silently.

"But…" Inwardly she hoped that she wasn't going to get fired, "We at Shinra Entertainment believe that it is time for you to…"

Taking a gulp, she thought back to what she did during the previous weeks and noted that she did nothing wrong.

"…Take a break."

Looking at the serious man in front of her, she blinked several times before his words set in, "Sorry?"

Clearly slightly annoyed at repeating himself, Tseng repeated what he just said slowly enough that she could hear each syllable of each word.

"Take a break? But Tseng, I still have so much to do-

Her rant paused at the hand that he put up in front of her, he then lowered his hand, "Ms. Lockhart…frankly you are working hard but too fast for everyone else in your department, and everyone is having trouble catching up with you."

She then smiled brightly and laughingly said, "Oh sorry I didn't realize that…"

"…Tifa…" Looking up shocked to hear her first name being said by her boss she then noticed the worried look that he was giving her, "Tifa, is there something that is bothering you?"

Stepping out of his office, she sighed with relief as she headed back towards her office. After making up an excuse for the reason of her 'efficiency' and assuring him that she will take a break, she was surprised that Tseng was actually concerned of her mental state. Knowing that he probably guessed at what triggered this efficiency of hers brought a frown to her face.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Seph it's me, Lauren."_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_What the HELL is wrong with Vincent?!"_

"_Can you be a bit more specific?"_

"_He's like a workaholic…at first I thought that he finally got over that real world thing and was getting back to work but after a week I find out from Barrett that he's agreed to do five movies and their all filming one after another!"_

Pulling the receiver away from his ear, Sephiroth let Lauren rant on, sighing he thought back to the Gala night. He noticed a dramatic change to Vincent's mood that night when he came back into the ballroom as himself. He also noticed that Tifa didn't return when she went out chasing after the Woods. Piecing the two together, Sephiroth spoke a few words to Lauren and escorted a silent Vincent to his car.

Knowing that Vincent was only working this hard to get his mind off of a certain PR from Shinra Entertainment, he pinched the bridge of his nose and placed the phone back towards his ear.

"_-and then I tell him that it's impossible to do theatre and film at the same time. He's like 'no__, I'm doing this', he's not well…I mean, sure he hasn't been jumping on Oprah Winfrey's couches and he hasn't been approached by any organizations-_

"_Lauren?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Just leave him be for a while I'll go around with Reno tomorrow, okay? So just calm down."_

"_Thanks so much Seph, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_You'd probably talk my head off-_

"_What was that? I really couldn't hear you, you got to speak-_

"_Good bye Lauren." _Hanging up the phone before she could say anymore, he let out a sigh and took a seat at his desk. Pressing the intercom he called Doris in.

"Doris, please come in."

After a moment, the older woman came into his office, "Yes Mr. Crescent?"

"May I ask you something personal?"

After a good intensive talk with his secretary, he now had a good idea of what he could do to help his friend and have a bit of good old fashion fun at it too. Just before Doris left his office, she turned around and smiled, "Remember all women need romance, no matter what it is, as long as there is some there, things should go well. Good luck."

* * *

"Aeris…Elena? What…?" 

"Tifa, how are you?" said Elena as she pushed into Tifa's apartment.

Watching Elena come into her apartment, she shook her head and turned back to Aeris who was standing politely outside with a smile, "Come on in."

* * *

"So, shouldn't you two be working right now?" said Tifa as she brought in three mugs of green tea. 

"Oh, I talked to Tseng and he let us have the day off." Aeris then cheerfully smiled while Elena scowled slightly.

"What's wrong Elena?" said Aeris as she noticed the scowl on Elena's face

"Are you for real? Aeris…the man likes you!"

"What?! Elena don't be ridiculous, Tseng is our boss, why would he like me _that_ way?"

"Aeris you really didn't notice?" said a smiling Tifa

"There it is!"

Looking confusedly at Elena, Tifa looked behind her and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, "What do you mean, 'There it is'?"

"Your smile."

Tifa's smile then left her face, "So that's why you're here? To cheer me up? I'm fine really-

"Tifa, look we're worried about you, even Tseng has noticed your change, are you sure you don't want to talk to Vincent?"

"I'm sure; I don't want to talk to that person." Looking into her mug of tea, Tifa inwardly cursed herself as the green of the tea reminded her of the colour of _his_ eyes back when he disguised himself. Shaking her head before her mind could reminisce any further she placed her mug on the coffee table and looked up at Aeris who had an envelope in her hands.

"Here, this is for you…" Aeris then handed it over and glanced over at Elena for reassurance.

"This isn't another one of your tricks again is it?" Gazing suspiciously at the two, she then flipped the letter over to find her name written on it in a familiar hand. Opening the envelope, she unfolded a single page of paper,

_Tifa,_

_I must apologize again for the pain that I have caused you, I am truly sorry. _

_The reason for this letter is to explain to you why I chose to disguise myself. I hope you will understand that the life of an actor is not as easy as it seems. I was unwilling to conform to the molded lifestyle of an actor, so I took it upon myself to try and live a life outside of Hollywood. The plan was for me to have a job and live my life without having to dodge the Press, but the one thing I didn't count on was meeting you._

_I know that you probably despise me and wish to never see or hear of me at all, but I've realized the most important thing __since the day that I met you, you are more precious to me than I've realized. _

_If you are willing, please meet me at the old wishing fountain in the square at 7:00pm,_

_Vincent Valentine_

Folding the letter, Tifa looked up at her two friends with her eyes wide, when suddenly her doorbell rang. Seeing as Tifa wasn't going to answer her door, Elena stood up and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is there a Ms. Tifa Lockhart here?" said a courier as he shifted the package in his hands.

"Oy, Teef it's for you." called out Elena, a moment later Aeris came over and smiled at the courier.

"Is it alright if I sign for her?" He then nodded and she took the pen from him and signed her name on the screen of the electronic device and took the package from him with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Closing the door, Aeris and Elena walked over to Tifa who was re-reading the letter, and handed the package towards her.

Taking the package, she wordlessly opened it with Aeris and Elena hovering behind her. Shifting the white tissue paper away, she found a single royal purple rose. Gasping, she then carefully took the rose out and noticed a folded note floated down to the floor. Picking up the note and reading it, she suddenly dropped the rose and note, and calmly walked over to her room and slammed the door closed.

Aeris and Elena both looked at each other in confusion, Elena then picked up the rose and put it back into the box, "Wow, a royal purple rose, those things are pricey…but what upset Tifa?"

Picking up the note, Aeris unfolded it and then showed Elena, "This is why."

"Oh…"

Written in a familiar hand, were three words: _I Love You._

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review...it's nice to hear what you have to say (good or bad)._


	15. BeLoved

_I'd like to personally thank, __swantonforthemoment, for some strange reason your review, got me out of my funk of lazyness in the writing of this fic, thank you. _

_Oh and while I'm at it...many thanks to the following people who reviewed: Roguey-beaR, Lila, x Sarizar, kukuxumusuu, Nene, anonymous, Doctor Kiba, Mary, YinYangWhiteTiger, xxMissUnderstood, and Midnightcatch. Also not to forget those of you who favourited, put this fic on alert, or randomly stumbled on this fic and read it this far, thank you. _

_On with the fic, disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"This is getting really _annoying_." said Tifa with a forced smile at the courier who ran off just as she signed her name for the package. 

After a bit of persuasion from Aeris and Elena, Tifa finally came out of her room and the three of them were shopping at the moment. Quickly stuffing the package from the courier into one of her bags, she walked out of the store with a tight smile towards the other patrons.

"Teef, wait up!" called out Elena as she followed after her with Aeris trailing after the two….

"Tifa, aren't you going to open it?"

"Aeris, it's going to be the same thing…another rose…look this is the sixth one that I've received. He's doing this purposely, sending me a rose every hour on the hour since Eight this morning!"

"There has to be some way that he's sending them out to you. No courier service can deliver something to you if your not home." said Elena with narrowed eyes as she scanned the area….

"_Shit!"_

"_What happened?"_

"'_Lena she's getting suspicious…checking the buildings right now."_

"_I see…stay out of their sight…and get the other courier ready."_

"_I can't believe that you got me to do this…"_

"_Would you rather deal with a workaholic Vincent or a happy Vincent?"_

"_Okay, okay I get your point. Reno out."_

Clipping the walkie talkie onto his leather belt, Reno took another look from his binoculars, focusing in on the three women who were heading towards an outdoor patio restaurant; he smirked and got up from his crouch. Opening up the door to his helicopter, he got in and started up the engine.

* * *

"Take 1, scene 54…action." 

"What happened? Vincent-

"CUT! Serena, his name is Victor! Can't you get that into your head?!"

"Sorry, I…I need a break."

"Alright, Everyone…20 minutes!"

Giving a slight nod to the director, Vincent made his way over to a nearby table and selected a bottle of Evian and strode over to his chair. Tiredly sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair that wasn't tied back and sighed. Today happened to be the fifth day of production and Serena Lawrence was still in a daze with the fact that she was working with _the_ Vincent Valentine.

"She still getting her lines wrong?" Turning around at the familiar tone of voice, Vincent sighed and nodded.

"It's getting to the point of needing to recast the character of Penelope."

"I see…" Taking a seat next to him, Sephiroth gave him a once over, "You look good with tights and ruffles."

Glaring at the lawyer, Vincent ignored his comment, "What are you doing here Seph?"

"Just checking up on you…"

"Bullshit."

"Tifa."

"No."

"Just-

"No, I'm not going to see her, she hates me enough as it is."

"Are you sure about that?" Raising a slender silver brow, Sephiroth smirked knowingly at the conflict that flickered in Vincent's normally calm unemotional eyes.

Realizing that his best friend was watching him, he quickly shifted his gaze to his bottle of water and twisted the cap, "I'm…I'm sure…god damn."

Smirking at Vincent's inability to open a simple bottle due to his preoccupation with Tifa, Sephiroth took the bottle from his hands, and gave the cap a quick twist, opening it for him, "Of course, unless…she may have forgiven you via a certain letter…."

"Letter?" said Vincent as he made a grab for the opened bottle.

Moving the bottle out of his reach, Sephiroth smiled evilly, "Did I say letter?"

Giving his silver haired friend a glare of suspicion, Vincent lowered his voice to a menacing baritone, "What _letter_?"

Now looking thoughtful, Sephiroth brought the bottle to his left hand, moving it even further from Vincent's reach, "Hmm…I believe I found it on your desk, it's quite heartfelt, though I edited it."

Frowning in confusion as He tried to recall writing such a letter, Sephiroth suddenly handed him the open bottle and walked off without a word or a wave of goodbye. Just as He was about to take a sip from the bottle, the producer then took the bottle away from him and shuffled him off to the set. Scowling at the fact that he didn't even get a single sip of water for his parched mouth, he was now determined to find out what Sephiroth was up to.

* * *

"Are you going to meet him?" 

Choking on the sip of water that she just took, Tifa coughed violently and spluttered out, "Meet…with him?!"

"You know that we read the letter so, are you?" Elena then raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for her answer.

"But, do you forgive him?" Said Aeris with an encouraging smile

Sighing slightly, Tifa lowered the napkin that was in her hands and pondered for a moment, could she actually forgive him for his actions? Thinking back, she did notice the pained expression on his face when he apologized...and she did run off before she could hear his whole explanation….

"I…I don't know, he hurt me when he was trying not to, but still…I can't-

"STOP!" Everyone on the whole block turned to see a young blond man with a gun pointed towards a tall dark haired man.

The dark haired man was panting heavily from his run but he still stood tall glaring at the shorter blond with contempt. The blond man clicked the safety off his gun, glaring at the taller man with disgust, "You hurt her! I said I would kill you if you hurt her...and so here we are."

"You're no different from me!" Called out the man, his voice and expression then softened slightly, "I only did it because I love her." Suddenly his glare changed to distaste as he sneered, "Did you really think that I did that to use her?!"

Tifa's eyes suddenly widened as recognition of the two men before her, standing up from her seat, she whispered out a single name, "Cloud?"

Turning her attention from the two men, Aeris glanced at Tifa who stood there in shock, looking back to the men, she suddenly gasped in recognition of the taller man, "Vincent…"

"It can't be…" gasped out Elena as she watched Cloud walk towards Vincent who stood rooted to his spot with evident knowledge that there was no point in trying to run.

"You will die, for all the pain that you caused her." Now standing in front of Vincent, Cloud's eyes narrowed in hatred and he pulled the trigger at point blank range.

The shot rang out through the silence, suddenly without thinking, Tifa vaulted over the low fence of the open patio restaurant and ran over to where Cloud stood coolly staring at Vincent's prone form as he fired another shot into his chest. Watching Vincent's blood pooling on the pavement underneath him, she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dropping to her knees next to Vincent's body, she then brushed his bangs away from his face, "No…no, you can't die, I forgive you, please don't…" Dropping her head on his chest she muffled out the three words that she wanted him to hear before he left this world, "I love you…."

* * *

_I can just imagine what the headlines would be: "Beloved Actor, Vincent Valentine **MURDERED**!"_


	16. Realizing the Truth

_Disclaimer on my profile...enjoy!_

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today to celebrate the life of Vincent Valentine…He was a good man, a man that you could trust your life with. He has touched all our hearts with many memories and moments…I remember the first time he introduced himself to me…he…" softly laughing Lauren continued, "He said: 'Valentine like Saint Valentine, though I'm no heartbreaker.' How wrong he was when his first film opened, you can imagine the amount of fan mail and other paraphernalia he received…." Lifting up a glass of vintage red wine, Lauren then blinked back some tears and clearly annunciated, "To Vincent, may you find peace and break a few hearts along the way." 

After a few muted mutters to the toast, Sephiroth walked over to Lauren and rubbed his hand on her back as she walked away crying silently.

Sitting calmly in a corner next to the grand piano, Tifa suddenly stood up, followed by Aeris and Elena as they looked at her with concern. Over the past week, they haven't seen or heard from Tifa, since the three of them received notice of Vincent's funeral from Lauren; now that they finally saw her they watched her with concern as she took a seat on the piano bench.

Running her fingers over the ivory keys, she then sat up straight and began playing a soft melody. Gaining the notice of everyone in the room, she continued with her playing and ignored the tears that ran freely down her cheeks and onto the keys. As she played the last chord of the piece, she silently whispered, "That was for you…."

**Fin**

* * *

_There you have it, I killed Vincent... _

_Okay, I'll address some issues here, I got tired of writing this fic so I decide to cut it off like this..._

_HAHAHA...okay I admit I'm cruel but hey I got you there didn't I? Anyways for the **real** continuation of the fic...Disclaimer on my profile...enjoy!_

* * *

"CUT! GET THAT WOMAN OFF OF MY SET!"

Looking up with tears and faux blood on her face, Tifa shifted her focus and quickly looked down at Vincent, who was sitting up and staring at her in surprise and confusion. Suddenly a group of security guards converged towards the two of them and pulled her up.

"What-

"Miss, you are unauthorized to be in this area-"

"Hold it!" called out a voice as the guards around her and Vincent parted to reveal, Max walking towards them clapping his hands softly.

"Amazing, simply brilliant…I must say this is far more exciting than that photo shoot eh?"

Blinking back at the familiar blue haired man, Tifa shrugged her arms at the security guards who were holding her. When the men didn't release her, but gripped her shoulders harder, she then grabbed a hold of their arms in each of her hands and expertly twisted them behind their backs.

"Gentlemen, I think it is in your best interest to let her go, she happens to be a very gifted martial artist." said Max with a grin.

"Max…what is going on?"

"Tifa, my dear…if you would let them go…" Looking down at the two men who grimaced in pain, she quickly released them, "Come with me and I'll explain everything…."

* * *

"Max! What the hell are you doing with that deranged woman?!" 

"Now, Chris…think about it, Serena isn't working out right?" said Max coyly at the director of the movie that Vincent was currently filming.

"Right…" said Chris suspiciously as he glanced at Tifa who was seated outside of director's trailer holding a package that was given to her by a security guard and looking very confused yet pissed off at the same time.

"And you've just seen the chemistry between that young woman out there and your star Vincent right?" prompted Max

"Well, she has the looks, but can she act?"

"Act? She's a natural, trust Me." said Max with a wink.

* * *

Looking out from the inside of a large trailer, Cloud worriedly glanced at Tifa, "Cloud." 

Shifting his focus, he turned to the crimson eyed actor who was sitting on a leather sofa, sighing he settled down into Vincent's makeup chair.

At first, when Vincent heard that he would be working with a new comer in this film, he didn't expect to be working with Cloud Strife. Naturally, Vincent held some hatred towards him, but eventually he found out the truth about his breakup with Tifa. Cloud wasn't using her for her connections but he was actually trying to protect her. According to Cloud, she was,_ 'a very selfless person to the point of being altruistic'_, so in order for him to make her realize the truth of people out there in the business that she was in he had to hurt her.

"She…has changed, hasn't she?"

Taking a moment to consider his words, Vincent nodded, "She has."

"She, loves you…" said Cloud with a slight grin.

Frowning slightly, Vincent sighed and shook his head, "No…she can't after what I did to her and what just happened now…"

"Vince…" sighing in frustration, Cloud gripped the hand rests on the makeup chair that he was in and glared at Vincent from the mirror in front of him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she was actually telling the truth and meant what she said?"

"Why are you so concerned?" said Vincent in an infuriating calm voice.

"I'm concerned because she's like a sister to me…."

* * *

"_Where is she?"_

"_You won't believe this…their going through negotiations right now for Tifa to be the female lead in Vince's movie!"_

"_How many has she received?"_

"_Yo, Seph man aren't you even excited that she's going to be around him almost 24/7 now?"_

"_It won't work out if he still won't get it into his thick head that A) he loves her and B) he needs her. So I repeat how many has she received?"_

"_Man you need to pull that stick out of your ass."_

"_Reno."_

"_Nine, happy now Stickass__?"_

* * *

Standing up as Max came out of the trailer, Tifa glared daggers at him, "Max, I want answers now!" 

Wincing at the tone of voice that she used, Max smiled sheepishly and led Tifa over to a rather large trailer. Knocking lightly on the door, a muffled reply called out and he opened the door. Looking suspiciously at him as she stepped into the trailer, she blinked for a minute to adjust to the lighting inside. Giving a quick once over of the trailer, she gasped at the two men who were seated across from each other and were watching her as she made her way over to an empty chair.

Noticing that Max didn't come in, Cloud gave her a small smile, "Tifa…."

Furiously blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, she felt smothered despite the fact that she was in such a spacious trailer with two men, one of which she wasn't sure if he felt the same way as her.

Icily glancing at Cloud, she nodded towards him and glanced at Vincent who seemed to be trying to not notice her when in fact he was quite aware of her presence.

"I'm sorry, Tifa…I only did it to protect you." said Cloud as he made his way over to her to kneel in front of her and grasp her hands.

Looking into his bright hopeful eyes, Tifa smiled slightly and nodded, "I know…I should have realized it earlier…thank you, I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Standing up she then hugged Cloud tightly, just before he left, he quickly whispered, "You picked a stubborn one."

Chuckling softly as she closed the trailer door, she then turned back to her seat. An awkward silence filled the trailer, every once in a while their eyes would meet and then break apart.

"I-

"Vin-

Motioning for her to continue, he gave her a once over and made note that she was indeed still as stunning as ever, but he noticed the dark rings under her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Vincent…what I said earlier…" trailed off Tifa, fiddling with her fingers, she looked up, and glanced at his face, which had a slight frown.

"It's alright, I understand, I'm sorry for the trouble." Closing his eyes, he then waited for her to leave.

"Vincent! I meant what I said. Don't you understand?!" Opening his eyes in surprise, he looked into her eyes and saw the truth of her words.

Shaking his head, he then stood up from the sofa and walked over to the small kitchen area in his trailer and poured himself a shot of vodka. Just as he was about to pick up the glass, he found Tifa's hand stopping him, "Vincent, I said I forgive you, what more do you want me to say to get you to believe me?"

Looking down at her hand as it lay on top of his, he then bitterly said, "I don't deserve you."

Suddenly finding his glaze shifted to her eyes, she then angrily said, "You are so stupid-

The both of them turned to the trailer door as it suddenly opened, "Oh…sorry, got you at a bad time-

"Leo, what do you want?" said Vincent in a stern tone as he pulled Tifa's hands off his face and turned toward the assistant director.

Poking his head back into the trailer with a sheepish grin, "Uh…Chris wants to talk to you about…oh there she is, c'mon Chris wants to talk to you two."

Standing in front of Tifa, Vincent glanced at her, while she gave him a confused expression. Seeing as she had no idea what the director needed, he then followed after Leo, with Tifa trailing behind him….

* * *

"Tifa! Are you alright?!" 

"I'm fine, really…" said Tifa with a smile towards a panicked Elena and Aeris, who both ran up to her from the studio gates.

"What happened there? I want the whole story." said Elena as the three of them left the lot and headed over to Elena's car.

"Long story short, Vincent is filming a movie and the director wants me to be the female lead." Seeing the shocked looks on her two best friend's faces she laughed and continued walking.

"Whoa…wait so that thing with Cloud was for the movie? And you're okay with Cloud? What about Vincent?" pestered Elena as she caught up with Tifa.

"Yes, yes, and he's being stubborn." said Tifa

"So, I take it that Vincent is in denial?" asked Aeris with a smile at Tifa's renewed energy.

"Yes, since he won't believe me, he'll have to suffer the consequences…." said Tifa with a smirk.

* * *

_Okay...so I've had my fun... anyways, it looks like things are going to get interesting..._


	17. Restraint

_Disclaimer on my profile...enjoy!_

* * *

"Vince, you sure you don't want to go over there?" said Reno knowingly as he observed Vincent's uneasiness while watching Tifa flirt with a group of men at the club that they were at. 

After finding out Tifa's involvement in Vincent's new movie, Reno quickly contacted Sephiroth. Hearing and confirming Reno's message from Max, Sephiroth quickly decided to abandon his plan that he had for Vincent and Tifa. Of course, Sephiroth then immediately sent a message to Tifa about the roses and the letter before the deadline of the 'meeting'. Surprisingly Tifa just brushed off the whole incident with a laugh, saying that she knew his intentions, but nevertheless she thanked him for it. Though, she did wonder how he got Vincent to write the letter, and found out from Elena that she gave Seph a copy of the writing analysis program she used to in the office for that first infamous letter.

Initially, Tifa thought a bit of flirting with other men would get Vincent riled up, but that ended up as a dead end, seeing as it didn't bother him. Little did she know, he was frustrated and in conflict with himself; the gentleman side of him saying that he really wasn't worthy of her, his other self which yearned to grab Tifa and kiss her silly, and his jealous side he felt as he watched her laugh along with the men when a joke was told.

Watching her approach his table, Vincent tried not to trail his eyes down her form as she made her way over. Looking very sexy in a satin burgundy camisole and dangerously low hip-hugging jeans, she stood next to him and leaned on the table, her bare arm brushed against his, forcing him to swallow nervously.

"Hey Vincent, I didn't know that you were here." said Tifa breathlessly as she took in his appearance; the top few buttons of his black dress shirt undone with ends untucked, and his stylishly ripped jeans. She mentally approved and wished she could see a bit more skin.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he then noted how calm she was, even though he knew her feelings. He found it suspicious that she was acting so casual with him, he at least expected her to demand a response or something from him when she said those three words….

"We came in here together with everyone else." He then lifted a hand and motioned towards the few tables that were occupied by Elena, Aeris, Sephiroth, Reno and a few of the crew from the set.

"Is that so?" whispered Tifa as she leaned closer to him.

Clearing his throat he then moved back and stood up from his seat, looking down at her, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes and no" said Tifa with a smile, "C'mon, let's go."

Grabbing his hand she led him out the door and into the parking lot, pushing him towards her pale green VW Beetle Convertible, she then sat atop the hood and gazed up at the stars. Noticing that he was just standing there watching her as if she was some sort of hood ornament, she patted a spot next to her. Taking up her offer, he sat down next to her and copied her stance.

"You know…just sitting here is nice, without the hustle and bustle of…well, everything…" she said, turning to give him a warm smile.

He then returned her smile with a lopsided one, taking her hand he flipped it over to see her palm, tracing over the lines, he then quietly said, "You're going to have a long life."

"Really? I didn't know you can read palms." with a surprised glance she watched as his smile suddenly turned to laughter.

"What?! Vincent!" Punching his arm as he continued laughing, she glared at him and repeated her question.

Looking up at her, he smirked and laughingly said, "I don't know how to read palms I was just speculating."

Grinning again at the expression on her face, he then suddenly sobered, "If there is one thing that I'm sure of, its how much you mean to me…"

Softening her expression at his admission, she inwardly gave a triumphant whoop, and gazed into his eyes. The crimson depths captivating her, as she leaned towards him and kissed him softly. Pulling away she noticed the smirk on his face and before she could ask what he was smirking at, he pulled her head towards him again and kissed her passionately. As the soft innocent kisses gave way to the more urgent and adventurous kisses, she then moaned softly as his hand slowly slid up her thigh. Shifting her position on the car so that she could run her hands through his ebony locks, he then suddenly pulled away at the sound of voices coming out of the club.

"Ha, yeah right 'Lena, fat chance…like Tseng is going to fall for that!"

"What?! It could work…."

Smirking slightly at her disheveled hair, he made note to continue this _discussion_ with her soon. Seeing him smirk at her she quickly pulled out a compact and began reapplying her makeup and fixing her hair. Quickly fixing up their appearance, the two of them sat a few inches apart and pretended to gaze at the stars.

"There you two are!" called out Aeris as she came outside with Sephiroth behind her.

As the four of them made their way over to the two of them, Vincent noticed the smirk playing on Sephiroth's face and glared meaningfully at him as he caught his eye.

"We thought it wise to get some coffee." said Sephiroth as innocently as possible, without giving away his thoughts on why the two of them were out here alone.

"Is that so?" said Vincent with a raised eyebrow.

"Tifa, are you alright? You look a bit flustered…" Aeris then stepped over to her side and examined her.

"I'm fine...really Aeris, your acting like my mother." said Tifa as she stepped off her car.

"So, you up for some coffee? There's a Starbucks near your place, Vince." Reno then winked at him and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Tifa then back at him.

Elbowing Reno, Elena rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Do you have to be so obvious, Reno?"

"Hey…that hurt you know…" said Reno as he rubbed his side and followed after Elena to her car.

"Shall we?" said Sephiroth as he led Aeris towards his car with an inviting smile.

Glancing back at Tifa, Vincent raised an eyebrow and got off her car, "I take it that you'll be my chaperone?"

"Just get in the damn car."

* * *

After a near accident, in their drive to Starbucks, Tifa finally found a spot and turned the ignition off. Swerving around to glare at Vincent who smirked back at her as he removed his seatbelt, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said in an appalled tone "You could have gotten us killed!" 

She then unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to leave when he stopped her, "_Tifa_…"

Mentally telling her self that she should probably get out of the car, or she may regret the consequences of staying behind _alone_ with him. She stopped and slowly turned back to face him, seeing him look at her with predatory eyes, she felt his hand slide slowly up her thigh and she narrowed her eyes even further as if daring him to continue to try and get a reaction from her again.

Leaning towards her and bringing his hand to trail up her form he then whispered in her ear, "I trust that your reflexes are as good as mine..."

Feeling the shiver she gave, he smirked and continued, "Shall we find out how good you are?"

As he continued with his ministrations, she tried to put together a coherent thought, grasping and ultimately failing to find the words, she then stuttered out a weak protest, "Vin…-cent…"

"Hmm…" Gasping, when he trailed a line of kisses down her throat, her control then broke, straddling him, she kissed him fiercely as if this was the last time they would see each other. He then brought his hands under her camisole, his fingers working wonders on her as she grinded into him.

Breaking their heated kiss, he then growled as she sucked on a sensitive spot on his collar bone. Suddenly he pulled back and in one swift motion she was sitting back in the driver's seat flustered and panting for air, "Their waiting for us."

Without another word, he got out of her car and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way over to the door. Smirking as he thought back to her expression when he placed her back into her seat, he fought the urge to chuckle as he entered the shop.

Glaring at his back as she straightened herself out for the second time this evening, she inwardly made a vow to get back at him.

* * *

_Author Randomness #1: Inspiration for this fic._

_Honestly, this storyline has been in my head for a good 5 years (Blimey! Haha...and my friends say that I'm normal...), it just took a while for me mix my storyline with FFVII. It wasn't until I watched FFVII: AC like 10 times (Really...I love__ it that much...the characters look soo real, I just wanted to tug on one of Cloud's spikes) that the connection of using FFVII characters finally clicked. _

_Anyways, I hope you will still stick with me for the long hull, please review **or else** I'll hold the next chapter hostage (LOL...no seriously I ain't foolin' you...HAHA, I'm joking...sorry I have a dry sense of humour...don't mind me, well actually...I'll shut up, now...)_


	18. The Past and Future Collide

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"…And for today's final entertainment news, has Vincent Valentine found a special someone? It seems that the handsome actor was spotted in Starbucks with a stunning brunette, Mary what do you think?" 

"Well Mark, I say that she is one lucky girl-

Turning off the television to nauseatingly cheerful Mary Hart, Vincent leaned back on the sofa and sighed. Sitting back up he then placed the remote on the coffee table and reached for his iphone, scrolling through the menu, he stopped at a number and touched the send button….

"_Hello, you have reached Tifa Lockhart, I am not able to answer the phone at the moment, please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible-_

Hanging up before the rest of the answering machine could finish, he then stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, leaving his cell on the counter and pausing in front of the fridge. Just as he was about to open it, his phone rang, letting out a sigh of relief for the distraction, he gladly answered it.

"_Mr. Valentine, a Miss. Lockhart is inquiring about you, shall I allow her up?"_

Pulling the phone away from his ear for a second, he raised an eyebrow and brought it back towards him, "No, I'll come down, Nigel."

Placing the phone back onto the charger, he took a glance at himself in the mirror near the door and quickly ran into his bedroom to grab a clean T-shirt….

"-that's amazing, I should get my hands on one of those…" Turning around at the soft 'ding' of the elevator, Tifa's smile wavered as she tried to stifle the laugher that threatened as she read Vincent's T-shirt.

"So you're a 'Stranger with benefits'?" said Tifa with a smirk as Vincent made his way over to the lobby desk.

Looking down at his shirt he groaned softly, turning to Nigel who was watching him nonchalantly, he then gave him a strained smile, "Thank you Nigel." Placing a hand on Tifa's back, he led her over to the still open elevator and closed the doors.

"It's Reno's shirt…"

Smirking she took in his appearance, hair mussed up, barefooted and wearing what appeared to be black silk drawstring pajama bottoms with the borrowed shirt, she frowned, "Did I get you at a bad time…you look like you just got out of bed…"

"I was up before you got here…how _did_ you get here in the first place?" said Vincent with a raised eyebrow.

"Seph dropped me off here, since he heard that I was planning to rehearse my lines, he thought it would benefit me to rehearse with you."

"I see…" Vincent then motioned to her to exit the elevator and he stepped over to his door and opened it…

"Oh my…" Gasped Tifa as she stepped into the penthouse, walking over to the floor to ceiling windows she took in the panoramic view.

"You don't mind if I get into something more appropriate do you?" said Vincent, stripping off the repulsive T-shirt.

Twisting around, her eyes then widened as he approached her slowly, dropping the shirt on the hardwood floor, "Do you?"

Reprimanding herself for thinking some very dirty thoughts, she coughed out a reply while trying to keep her eyes off of his chest, "NO…no…I don't mind."

Smirking he stepped towards her again till her back bumped into the windows, and leaned toward her slightly, "Well…I hope you enjoy the view…." He then grinned and swiveled around towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Oh? Hey there little guy…and what's your name?" said Tifa as she picked up a bright red-orange kitten who just rubbed against her legs. 

"Red XIII." Turning around from the windows, she watched as Vincent approached her, dressed in a deep red dress shirt and black slacks.

Looking at the kitten in her arms she then focused back on Vincent, "What kind of name is that for a kitten?"

"He's red and if you noticed he has 'XIII' on his left shoulder, I found him near the parking lot…he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"No, that can't be your name…you look more like a Nanaki." said Tifa as she rubbed behind his ears earning her a deep purr of appreciation.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, and Nanaki here would like some cream, isn't that right…mean old Vinny calling you 'Red XIII' really…"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he listened to Tifa baby talk to the kitten, he strode over to kitchen and pulled out two mugs and a small saucer for Nanaki. Opening his fridge he then frowned, looking in the contents of his fridge, it seemed that he needed to do some shopping.

Straightening up he was about to tell her his problem when he heard her voice right behind him, "You need to do some shopping."

"Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience." said Vincent as he closed the fridge behind him.

"No need for apologies, c'mon, you're even worse than Cloud." said Tifa as she walked towards the door.

"Cloud's staying over at your place?" said a surprised Vincent

Turning around and smiling brightly she nodded, "Of course, now let's go…I bet there's a lot of things you need to get."

* * *

After a rather interesting shopping trip and quick lunch the two of them made it back in time to feed Nanaki. Seeing that he was happily munching his food, Vincent then helped unload the bags of groceries, while Tifa organized his fridge. 

"What is this? I don't remember putting this into the cart." Lifting up a box of Ferro Rocher Chocolates, Vincent eyed the little gold spheres suspiciously as Tifa suddenly made a grab for them.

"I put them in there." said Tifa as he lifted box out of her reach.

"Is that so…well then, it would be fair if I had the first one..." Popping the lid off of the plastic box, he plucked a golden sphere from its place and unwrapped it.

Stepping towards a pouting Tifa, he then stood in front of her holding the hazelnut covered chocolate in his fingers, "Shall we share?"

Knowingly smirking at him, she tilted her head back slightly and parted her lips, watching him with smoldering eyes as he placed the chocolate between her teeth. Leaning in towards her he then took a bite of the chocolate, the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the hazelnuts gave a whole new level to their kiss. Pulling away and licking his lips, Vincent watched her swallow with her eyes closed and smirked.

Opening her eyes, she then suddenly pressed close to him and kissed him again, this time licking off the bit of chocolate that was left on the corner of his lips. Pulling away, she then licked her own lips and smirked, "You missed a spot."

Changing her focus, to her legs, she then picked up Nanaki and turned the kitten so it was facing Vincent, and laughingly said, "Looks like Nanaki felt left out.", as the kitten mewed mournfully.

* * *

Six hours of rehearsing lines and two grumbling stomachs later, two of them laughingly decided to prepare some dinner. While Tifa made the spaghetti and sauce, Vincent worked on the salad and settings. 

"So it's going to be spaghetti with meat sauce then?"

"Yes…do you have a problem with that?" said Tifa with a raised eyebrow

"No, I don't…as long as it's made by you, I'm satisfied." Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned forward and trailed a row of butterfly kisses along her jaw line.

Tensing, Tifa turned slightly so that he was in her line of sight, "Vincent."

"Hmm?"

"I think someone is at the door."

Pulling away from her, Vincent listened carefully and heard the light tapping on his door, stepping out of the kitchen and heading over to the door he confusedly looked at it. If someone where coming up, Nigel would have called him and notified him of the visitor, hearing the knocking again he carefully came up to the door and glanced in the peephole.

Pulling away from the peephole, he then yanked open the door to find, a beautiful smiling brunette with her hair pulled up with a pale yellow tie.

"Hello Vincent."

"Vincent, who-

"Lucrecia…"

* * *

_Okay, I dropped the big one, the shit has hit the fan, OMG! I could go on but I think you get the idea...just to let you know, if you were waiting for some Lemons (I ain't talking about the fruit...), there will not__ be any Lemons...disappointment for some and others meh...anyways for those of you that are going to stick with me, thanks._

_Correct me if I'm wrong but Vincent's Birthday is October 13th? (Just curious thats all...) _

_Author Randomness #2: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII!!!! Sooo sad...got a bit misty eyed...Square Enix the masters of CGI, I love the theme song (I actually have it on my laptop.) It's called "Why" by Ayaka Lida (Yes, I know this is a shameless plug for Square, but their the best out there!)_


	19. Of Past History and Hugs

_Disclaimer on my profile...enjoy!_

* * *

"Lucrecia…here…." 

After an awkward dinner with Lucrecia and Vincent, Tifa felt that it was time for her to leave. Sitting down next to a stunned Vincent, she patted his arm and forced out a smile, "I'll see you later, take care of yourself Vincent."

Kissing him on the cheek, she stood up and was about to take a step forward when, he tugged her back down next to him.

Turning back toward him, she looked into his eyes and saw how troubled he was, before she could say something, his eyes then shifted to confusion, "Tifa…"

"It's…alright…don't worry about it." Forcing out another smile, she then stood up and quickly walked to the door grabbing her stuff along the way. Just before she left, she gave one last glance at his hunched form and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Tifa are you alright?" 

"Teeee-faaaa!"

"Zack, quit it…you're such a dork."

"And you love me for it." Grinning at a smiling Aeris, Zack pulled her onto his lap and then turned towards the kitchen and called out, "Oy! Cloud!"

Poking his head out, Cloud shuffled into the room with two mugs in each hand, being careful not to spill the tea, he handed everyone a mug, seeing that Tifa didn't take the offered mug, he placed it on the coffee table. Settling down next to her on the loveseat, he glanced at her, "Tifa? What happened?"

Looking up at the three concerned faces of her friends in surprise, she blinked back at them owlishly, "What?"

"Tifa, did something happen to you and Vincent yesterday?"

* * *

"_Hello? Vincent?"_

"_Lucrecia…"_

"_Um…I have something important to tell you; can you meet me at Timeless Café?"_

"…"

"_Vincent?"_

"…_I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

* * *

"…No nothing happened, I had dinner with him and Lucrecia and it was just fine." Smiling brightly, Tifa abruptly got up from her seat and padded over to her kitchen, "You guys want something to drink?" 

Looking back at Zack and Aeris who gave him looks that mirrored his own concern for Tifa; Cloud carefully placed his mug on the table and stood up. Walking into the kitchen, he found a silent Tifa staring at her bloody hand. Quickly grabbing her hand he placed it under the tap and rinsed her cut, pushing her onto a stool, he scrounged around for the first aid kit.

"Top left drawer." Spinning around he gave her a half hearted grin and quickly took out the appropriate items.

"I'm fine Cloud, really...it was an accident." said Tifa with a small smile.

Nodding silently, he continued with cleaning up her cut, "I know…"

* * *

"Vincent! Over here!" 

Crossing the street to the café, he then pulled a chair out and took a seat across from Lucrecia who gave him a small smile as he made himself as comfortable as he could.

"Do, you want something to drink, the tea and cheesecake is really good here." said Lucrecia with a cheerful smile.

Watching her from behind his Ray Ban sunglasses, he sat up from his chair and waved a waiter over, "Coffee, Black."

Taken aback by Vincent's abrupt order, the waiter turned to Lucrecia; she then gave the waiter a weak smile and pointed to her empty plate, "Can I have another one of those cheesecakes?"

Smiling brightly at her the waiter nodded and went off to get their orders, just as she was about to address Vincent, he spoke out.

"Lucrecia…what did you want to see me about?"

The smile that was on her lips faded, she then looked down at her empty plate, picking up her fork, she played with the crumbs, stopping suddenly she somberly said, "Vincent…I'm so sorry."

Taking his sunglasses off, he carefully folded them and placed them on the table, "Lucrecia…why?"

"…Vincent, I…couldn't…no…after what happened to your father in that car accident I couldn't…."

"I don't blame you for what happened…"

Looking up suddenly she saw his sincerity in his eyes, blinking back tears she choked out another apology, while he came over and sat next to her rubbing her back as her tears finally came out.

Seeing the waiter come back with their orders, Vincent nodded to the waiter to approach, noticing the questioning glance the waiter made towards Lucrecia, who was crying, he then said in a sympathetic tone, "Its hay fever."

Giving Vincent another funny look as the waiter heard, a watery laugh come from the hunched form of Lucrecia, Vincent brushed him off by saying, that she had hiccups.

When the disbelieving waiter finally left their table, Lucrecia sat up and wiped away her tears and laughed brightly, "Hay fever? Hiccups?"

Laughing along with her, he then rubbed the back of his neck, "I couldn't think of anything appropriate…"

Laughing even harder at his sheepish expression, she playfully slapped his arm, while he smiled back at her usual cheerful self.

* * *

"_-Aeris…is she going to be okay?"_

"I don't know…Elena…where are you anyways?"

"_Oh-just wait a second…Reno, you idiot! Hey Rude…"_ Smiling Aeris imagined Reno doing something stupid _again_ while Elena tried to sort things out.

"_Aeris?"_

"I'm still here."

"_Yeah sorry about that, Reno-_

"Reno is being Reno."

"_Exactly!"_ Laughing along with Elena on the phone, Aeris stood up from Zack's lap and checked in on Cloud who just finished bandaging Tifa's hand.

"Elena can you put Reno on the phone?"

"_Reno? Uh__, yeah sure…"_

Seeing that Aeris was offering her phone to him, Cloud stood up from his seat and glanced at Tifa, nodding Aeris took his seat, while he left the kitchen with the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Cloud!"_

"Reno…"

"_Yeah, that's my name…heard from 'Lena that you wanted to know about Vince and Lucrecia?"_

"Yeah if it's not a problem with you?"

"_Whoa__, what's with the polite talk?!"_

"…Reno."

"_Okay,__ okay, long story short, Vince and Lucrecia were close, engagement close, then there was this car accident, and apparently Vince's dad was in it and she blames herself for what happened since she was in the car too… So she goes and breaks up with him…"_

"If she broke up with him, then why was Lucrecia at Vincent's place last night?"

"_WHAT!?"_ Pulling the phone away from his ear, Cloud winced as he heard Reno yelling at Rude to call Sephiroth over.

"_Cloud?"_

"Yes?"

"_Is this true?"_

"Yes…Tifa had dinner with them."

"_I see…can you do me a favor?"_

Narrowing his eyes as he heard those eight words from Sephiroth, he replied back to him in an icy tone, "What is it?"

"_Do you love Tifa?"_

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"_Just answer the question."_

"Yes…Sephiroth, what-

"_Kiss her."_

"WHAT!?"

"_Kiss her."_

"But-

"_Just kiss her." Click_

Closing Aeris' phone, he glanced at Zack who looked up from the magazine he was reading and winked back at him, he then walked into the kitchen muttering, traitor, under his breath. Placing a hand on Aeris' shoulder he gave her phone back and kneeled down so that he was at Tifa's eye level. Carefully cupping her face, he then kissed her gently on the forehead and hugged her.

Hearing Tifa's muffled voice, he pulled away from her and noticed that she was crying, "Tifa?"

Pulling him towards her again she hugged him and whispered softly into his ear, "Thank you Cloud."

_

* * *

Note: This all happened in the same day... _

Yes, I've thrown Lucrecia into the mix, she has a significant part in Vincent's life in the game so I thought that I should address that here. Anyways, I'm curious...since I have NOT played FFVII before, how is my characterization of the characters?


	20. Reciprocate

_Hey there! Sorry for not posting anything last week, I was really sick...the amount of tissue boxes I used up, would scare you...anyways on with the show, Disclaimer is on my profile, enjoy!_

_Reciprocate: To show, feel or give in response or return..._

* * *

"You're getting married in just five days from today!" 

"I can't believe it…Tifa you're coming right?" Turning towards Tifa who was watching the rain falling outside of the window and seeing that she didn't respond, Aeris then stepped down from the pedestal and walked over to her, the train of her wedding dress trailing behind her.

"Tifa?"

"Of course I'm coming; you can't have your wedding without your maid of honour." Smiling as she turned and stood up, brushing the wrinkles off the bridesmaid dress, she led Aeris back over to the mirror and the three of them linked their arms so that Aeris was standing in the middle and smiled at their reflections.

"Did you hear? Vincent Valentine proposed to Dr. Lucrecia Crescent!"

"No way, let me see that."

"Oh my god, look at the rock, its huge!"

"She is so lucky…"

"Yeah…."

Watching Tifa out of the corner of her eye, Aeris made note of how she tried to cover up the fact that she overheard the women's conversation, by straightening out the train of her dress. Glancing at Elena, Aeris nodded, and Elena then walked over to the sitting area in the wedding boutique, and picked up the magazine the women left on the coffee table.

It was after a week of the Lucrecia, Vincent and Tifa dinner incident, and still Vincent hadn't called or seen Tifa besides during filming, when they were both very professional and distanced themselves when they were on set. Taking his silence as an indication of the end of their relationship, Tifa lapsed back into her post-Cloud break up attitude.

Scanning the cover of the magazine with Aeris over her shoulder, Elena flipped to the correct page and read the article, flipping the page to the full spread photo of Vincent placing what was apparently an engagement ring on Dr. Crescent's hand, Elena then burst out laughing.

Standing up from adjusting Aeris' train and hearing Elena laughing hard, and Aeris giggling, Tifa then hovered over Elena's free shoulder and glanced at the photo, "What's so funny?"

"Look at…picture…" Gasping out between laughs Elena pointed at the photo, scanning the photo again, Tifa then noticed that the hand that Vincent was holding was Lucrecia's right and that it was the same hand that he was placing the ring on.

Slowly perking up a smile, Tifa glanced at Elena and Aeris who both were watching her, "What?"

Smiling innocently, Aeris and Elena both answered, "Nothing."

* * *

"Well…if it ain't Mr. Vampy..." 

"Can it, Highwind."

"What the hell do you want? Hell, you're a civilian, how'd you get in?"

"Civilian indeed…I need to borrow one of your planes…."

* * *

Downing another beer, Zack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to Cloud, "What did you say?" 

"Did you invite Vincent?"

Thinking hard, Zack then grinned and slapped Cloud's back, "Of course I did, we go way back…since cadets I think…"

"Cadets?"

Giving Cloud another dazzling grin, he nodded and ran a hand through his dark spikes, "Yeah, cadets…one of those army training things that fathers are always getting their son's to go through, Vince and me were in the top of the class, though he decided to go ammunitions while I went on to hand-to-hand combat."

Nodding in comprehension, Cloud then picked up his beer and finished it off. Sitting up from slouching on the stool, he then stretched his arms, in mid-stretch Zack then poked his stomach, "It's going to be fine, trust me, Tifa and Vince are going to get along like the champagne and beer in a Black Velvet."

* * *

"…hmm…Hang on!" 

Scrambling to untangle herself from her bed sheets, Tifa then wrapped herself into a deep red silk robe and ran over towards the door as the ringing of the doorbell continued. Still half asleep as she yanked open the door; she was greeted by the sight of a dozen red roses. Looking around the roses she then found Vincent standing there breathing heavily and soaking wet from the early morning rain.

"…Vincent...it's four in the morning and it's still dark…" said Tifa as she stifled a yawn.

"Tifa…come with me, please?"

Staring at him in surprise as her sleepiness wore off, she then shook her head, "No…Vincent, you're soaking wet, come in and dry off before you get-

Before she could finish, he pulled her toward him and kissed her fiercely, breaking their kiss, Tifa blinked up at him, "…Vincent…please dry off…."

"I'm sorry Tifa but, I can't." Suddenly lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder he made his way over to the elevators, still holding the bouquet of roses in his hand.

Struggling to get off, she then began hitting his back, "Vincent, put me down!"

"No." He said laughingly as he held onto her legs to keep her from kicking, moving his hand up the smooth skin of her legs, he then heard her growl.

"Vincent, don't you dare! Or I'll…"

"Or, you'll what?"

"I'll do this." Tifa then pinched him, causing him to jump a bit.

"Tifa…I hope you realize that there is only one thing that is keeping you from falling head first onto the floor...so it would be advisable to not do anything drastic."

"Could you at least let me get into something a bit more decent?"

Looking down at her barely clothed form, he chucked, "Hmm…no, I think I prefer you this way…."

Finally arriving and entering an elevator, Vincent closed the open doors and carefully propped Tifa down. Leaning against the wall of the elevator as it made its way down, Tifa then glared at him as she straightened her robe out, "Vincent. Wha-"

Putting up a hand to silence her, he then pressed the emergency stop button, holding out a hand to steady her, he then gazed into her eyes, "Tifa, I'm sorry for how I've acted this past week-

"Vincent, I understand, you and Lucrecia have something special-

"She's a friend." Watching her stand there surprised, he then continued, "She is the reason I'm here with you."

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he then released the emergency stop button and pulled out a length of crimson cloth from his pocket, "May I?"

Nodding her head slowly, Tifa closed her eyes as he tied the cloth around her eyes, making sure that she couldn't see anything. Once he tied the ends he lifted her up, "Hold on…."

Feeling the leather of the seat that she was just placed in, she then felt a seat belt buckled around her and the start of a car engine. She then felt Vincent place a comforting hand on her own and then his hand was gone.

Sitting there in the silence, Tifa felt as if an eternity had passed before they finally stopped, hearing the motions of Vincent opening and closing a door, she then felt his arms around her as he carried her again. Once he stopped moving, she then felt the damp blades of grass under her feet.

"Vincent?"

Standing directly behind her, he then loosened her blindfold and pulled it off at the exact moment the first rays of the sun came up.

"Oh…." Blinking several times, Tifa then took in the sight of rows upon rows of crimson roses as far as her eyes could see. Turning around to face Vincent, she then noticed that he had a bouquet of roses in his hand. Taking the bouquet from him, she then frowned, "Vincent…."

"Tifa, I love you…I'll love you till the last one dies." Glancing down at the bouquet in her hands she then noticed the single long stem red crystal rose and smiled.

* * *

_Yes, that was very fluffy...but hey I think Vincent is one of those romantic types so it fits, I guess, considering how he felt and acted when Lucrecia is in the picture (in the game and in Dirge of Cerberus, not my fic...well I guess you can include my fic)..._

_Alright, I'll be honest with you...the end of this fic is coming to a close really soon, as in the next chapter..._

_And, Happy Hallowe'en!_


	21. Wedding Bells

_Hey there! Alright here it is...the Epilogue...(yes, I realize what I said previously, honestly I consider Chapter 20 as the ending...)_

_Note: Marlene and Zack are not related at all...(you'll understand once you get to that part.)_

_Disclaimer on my profile, enjoy!_

* * *

"3, 2, 1…smile!"

Blinking after the photographer snapped the large group photo, everyone then broke apart into their own groups. Walking up to Zack, who was grinning like an idiot, Vincent then broke into a smile, "Congratulations, you finally tied the knot."

"Yeah!" In a quick movement he then hugged Vincent tightly, breaking away from the hug; he then led him towards Tseng and Cloud who were chatting together by the bar.

"Hey!" Quickly hugging each of the men, Zack then grinned at the three men in turn, "Guys, thanks for being my groomsmen and Cloud I expect a good speech-

"Hey! I am your _best_ man." The four of them then laughed and clinked their glasses together…

* * *

"Aeris, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Shera, I'm so happy you three are here, thank you Elena and Tifa." Blinking away her tears of happiness, Aeris then hugged her bridesmaids and maid of honour tightly.

"C'mon, Aeris let's get you changed, you can't keep your guests waiting." Tifa then led Aeris to the change area, where a makeup artist and hairstylist were waiting patiently.

* * *

"Uncle Zack!"

Breaking into a wide smile, as he turned around and kneeled down to pick up Marlene and spin her around, he then held her in his arms, "Princess Marlene, thank you for being such an awesome flower girl."

Turning to Denzel and Barret who came waking over with Elmyra Gainsborough behind them, Zack then grinned, "Denzel, my man thanks for being our ring bearer."

"No problem." Turning towards Barret, the smartly dressed ten year old then pointed to Cloud, "I'm going to talk to Cloud, okay?"

Nodding Barret then pushed him towards Cloud, Tseng and Vincent, "Elmyra could you?"

Smiling kindly, Elmyra then collected Marlene from Zack and headed towards Rufus Shinra's table, where the head of Shinra Entertainment and Sephiroth were currently trying to get away from Reno before he dropped one of the bottles of wine he was juggling.

"Seems like you brought everyone here…."

"Nope." Grinning at Barret's suspicious glance, Zack then raised his eyebrows slowly

"No fucking way…."

Bursting through the doors Yuffie Kisaragi, called out: "Did somebody call for some Entertainment!?"

Following right behind the energetic singer was Cid Highwind, "Shut it, Shorty."

"Hey old man, you want to sing?" Narrowing her eyes at the pilot, she then ignored the grunt Cid gave in reply and headed towards the stage with her band following after her.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Smiling at the sound of his voice, Tifa nodded and turned around, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Of course I am, Mr. Valentine."

"Hey, Vincent!"

The two of them turned at the source of the voice, and Tifa smiled brightly, "Yuffie, how are you?"

"Oh I'm great! Say, Vincent can I have it now?"

Staring at Vincent curiously, Tifa voiced her confusion, "Vincent, what did you promise, Yuffie?"

"A kiss, in exchange for performing here tonight!" Bounding up to Vincent, Yuffie then grinned.

Pretending to look offended, Tifa then broke away from Vincent, "You did not promise….

Hurriedly winking at Tifa, Vincent then stepped towards the eager teen and lifted her right hand up and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, "As promised, a kiss." Stepping away from Yuffie, Vincent then smiled as Yuffie then blinked back at him with her mouth forming into a comical 'O'.

"Vincent!"

Glancing innocently at Yuffie's outraged expression, he then smiled, "Yes?"

Softening her expression as she then noticed how genuinely happy he looked with Tifa by his side, Yuffie then sighed, "Never mind…."

* * *

"Alright ladies, Aeris is going to throw her bouquet…."

"Cid, you shouldn't drink so much."

"You drink your damn water, and I'll-

Blinking confusedly at his glass, Cid's eyes widened as he took in the large bouquet of white and yellow lilies standing in what was his glass of beer. Glaring at everyone who was laughing and especially Shera who giggled at Cid's beer drenched face, he was about to throw the bouquet back when a hand stopped him.

"You don't mind if I exchange your glass?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cid then switched his glass for an opened wine bottle that was offered to him. Silence in the room followed as everyone watched Vincent walk over to Tifa with the bouquet.

"I think these belong to you…."

**_Fin_**

* * *

_And there you have it..._

_Thank you...Roguey-beaR, Lila, x Sarizar, kukuxumusuu, Nene, anonymous, Doctor Kiba, Mary, YinYangWhiteTiger, xxMissUnderstood, Midnightcatch, swantonforthemoment, IndigoLockheart, tenshi, and an, for taking the time to review. Also thanks for those who favourited/alerted this fic and last but not least, thank you to those that stumbled on this fic and read it to the end._

_(If your confused about the ending...think about the old western tradition in weddings where the bride throws her bouquet to those single women, and the belief that who ever catches it will be the next to marry...)_

_As for what I'm up to now that the "reel of film" is done, check out my profile. Have a nice day/night/afternoon/twilight/dawn!_


End file.
